


Little Usagi

by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks
Summary: "What is this about wanting to get married?" Misaki asked. The subject at hand, the thought of marriage, made his face burn. "You know that isn't possible. We're both. ."Akihiko sat relaxed in his seat. Though he wore a cool expression, a light pink spread over his cheeks. "That doesn't mean you can't be my husband."*Or, how Misaki and Usagi-san get engaged and are faced with family trouble and dealing with unexpected events unfolding.~rated M for nondescript sex as well as actual smut scenes~
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 23
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Misaki is intersex.  
> In the case of the one scene where  
> Akihiko touches him for the first time,  
> he hadn't touched down far enough to  
> realize.
> 
> -This fic is a rewrite to a fanfiction of the same name. It can be found on Fanfiction and I am looking forward to doing the story with a clearer mindset on fictional works (lol)-

Life felt nearly pieced together most the time, and yet unexpectancy still bared its frightening fangs. Standing there at the kitchen sink and scrubbing away at a breakfast dish did nothing to help the insistent buzz inside of Misaki's head. Not only had he been struggling to think of a way to come out to his brother, but to add onto it, Akihiko was strangely distant the last few days. Nearly a week of going without the big bear of a man tugging him into sudden affection should have been nice.

On the contrary, Misaki missed it and even worried over why those large hands weren't grasping onto him. He paused at the sound of footsteps coming down. Speak of the devil. He waited there at the sink to see if anything may change, anticipating an annoying grab at his hip or a kiss he hadn't asked for. Unfortunately or fortunately, he wasn't sure, Akihiko took a seat on the sofa to start on a cigarette.

Misaki stared at him, zoning out the sound of the running water before snapping back to focus. After turning off the faucet and setting the plate to dry, the brunett stood awkwardly in the kitchen. What was the deal? Did his boyfriend need no inspiration for his novel or babying? He sighed softly.

"What's the matter?"

The rich sound of said lover's voice brought Misaki's gaze back to him. He shook his head, not so sure if he should voice these concerns.

"Nothing," Misaki lied. Closing the space between them, he joined his side on the sofa. "What are your plans for the day?"

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Unconsciously, Misaki huddled closer to Akihiko. The bitter smell of his cigarette smoke no longer bothered him much. It clung to his lover alongside a clean mix of body wash and detergent. For a moment the two said nothing until Akihiko finally broke the silence to respond to his boyfriend.

"Why don't we visit some shops today? As of recent, we haven't been able to indulge much." Akihiko pointed out.

True, Misaki thought. Being as eager to spend away his cash as Usagi-san was, they surprisingly hadn't done much shopping other than the usual groceries and utilities. For the most part he was admittedly proud. Then again, he supposed he understood wanting to splurge when it was deserved. He gently stroked along Akihiko's forearm wearing a slight smile.

"Alright. When do you want to go?"

The answer came quick, something that didn't particularly surprise him. Akihiko no doubt already thought it out during his pause in thought.

"Why not now?" Akihiko smiled. Wrapping an arm around the other, he tugged him close against him.

Finally, Misaki thought with some relief. He laid his hand on top of the other's. Over time he came to accept the affectionate way the other man would hold onto him, along with appreciate his need to try spoiling him. He didn't want to accept gifts most the time but he knew Akihiko always meant well with his gestures. He laid his cheek on said boyfriend's shoulder. It was a good time to head out to the shops, he supposed.

When the younger began to stand from the couch a hand at his hip tugged him back down. Akihiko's eyes stared him down, intimidating and somewhat exciting Misaki. He held his breath in wait for anything. It must have caused a jinx, because Akihiko quickly let him go. What was even with him lately? Misaki wasn't so sure but he did know having those big hands on him made his stomach flip and flop. He supposed his boyfriend would tell him what was wrong with a little time, impatient as he felt.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A trip out to the shops proved to be a good way to spend their late morning. Between the two of them, several bags were full of purchases for Akihiko with one containing a packet of hair-clips for Misaki. They were practical for keeping hair out of his face while he did chores, and a little cute. Not that he would admit enjoying the cute aspect as much as the useful one.

Noon arrived faster than the couple anticipated. The two found a bench with space for them both. Akihiko sat back while Misaki sighed softly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the author looking about them. Most passerbys were also couples as well as a few families. People passed them holding and walking alongside their children and such. It reminded Misaki that he needed to talk to his brother soon, to get his secret off his chest. He turned his head to find Akihiko watching him. If he wasn't so used to his hard stares by now he would have been spooked.

"What's wrong, Usagi-san?" Misaki inquired. Of course he didn't expect much, making the response all the more surprising.

Akihiko cradled his chin in his palm, purple eyes focused on his brunett lover. "I want to get married."

Of all the things, it had to be something they couldn't do. Misaki frowned at him. Where did this even come from? It was already bad enough he didn't know how to tell his brother about the fact that he liked men. He opened his mouth to question Akihiko only for the taller to stand from his seat. Quick to follow him, unsure of what was going on in that mind of his. The great Akihiko Usami could be so fickle at times. Still, he adored this man and worried what he could be up to.

"Usagi-san, where are you going now?" Misaki piped up from following behind. No answer came to his annoyance.

He stayed at his back before colliding with him from behind. Until now he had only paid attention to where Akihiko's large form went, not paying much mind to where they were until that instant. He was surprised to find they walked to the entrance of a restaurant. A part of wanting the average person experience, maybe? He wasn't so sure. The other seemed to know what he was doing by the dark twinkle in his eye.

Before he knew it, they were seated at a table for two thanks to a reservation made prior. Akihiko sat across from him wearing a sort of unreadable stare. His gaze set on Misaki, nearly making him squirm. If his stomach hadn't been fluttering because of Akihiko earlier, it sure was now. The brunett decided to break the silence, seeing as though the other decided the tables around them must be saved for their privacy.

"What is this about wanting to get married?" Misaki asked. The subject at hand, the thought of marriage, made his face burn. "You know that isn't possible. We're both. ."

Akihiko sat relaxed in his seat. Though he wore a cool expression, a light pink spread over his cheeks. "That doesn't mean you can't be my husband."

"I think. . I think you don't understand that it is exactly why I can't." Misaki argued. Being attracted to a man no longer bothered him as much as it did in the past, though the people around them would no doubt have a problem with it. This didn't stop Akihiko from reaching out to take his hand.

A laugh bubbled out of the lighter haired. Akihiko smiled, straightening up as he laced their fingers together. He knew the law for marrying another man stood different in places such as England. Their love could be more open in a place like that. The pink of a light blush clung to his face. "Call yourself my husband, Misaki. At least. . In front of people who know of us. Such as my family. Father won't mind."

The proposal made his stomach flop, heart pound. As two men in Japan, their love already stood in a forbidden light. Misaki hadn't given marriage a thought because of it. He thought he could be satisfied with simply living together, in love and comfortable- and yet a marriage proposal made his mind fuzzy in unsureness. Still, he knew without a doubt in his heart he and his Usagi-san were meant to be. Misaki squeezed Akihiko's hand.

"I'll be your husband with Takahiro's approval."

Perhaps too close of a rejection, but it only went to show how serious the topic at hand stood. Akihiko didn't look deterred. The approval of Misaki's brother? If that was all his boyfriend requested of him he would have to push.

"Done." Akihiko hummed. 

Misaki's brows furrowed in. How could he act as if he would have such ease in this? Meeting the purple eyes of his lover worried him, especially considering he wasn't out to his family like Akihiko.

"Hey," Akihiko's strong voice quickly grabbed his attention, his level tone soothing. A fond smile spread across his lips. "Takahiro is a good person. We both know that. It will be alright."

His words were firm with confidence and yet Misaki caught the flash of concern in his eyes. Of course he wasn't incapable of worry like anybody else. Besides, coming out was an obstacle Misaki already felt as if it must be done. Not only to get it off his chest, but to be more open for his future with Akihiko. He returned the smile. Yeah, he could do this for him- no, for them.

A wave of relief revealed itself through Akihiko's face, expression softening. For a moment they enjoyed a light silence before he was interrupting it by reaching his free hand into his pocket. He admits as of lately he had been pushing the other away while he came to terms with his hope for their future. To love someone and to be loved back still blew his mind at times. Even the great Usagi-san felt nervous about marriage. He held his gift out.

He held up a palm sized box to the other, fighting a tremble threatening to take over his arm. Misaki's eyes widened a second with realization. Accepting the box, he took out the simple gold band. Of course precious gems were considered and fawned over but Akihiko knew his beloved better than that. The glint of tears in those beautiful green eyes held enough joy for him to know he made the best choice- Especially as Misaki slid the ring onto his finger. The love of his life looked somehow more beautiful wearing such a plain ring.

If he were being honest, he wanted to ditch the meal to take the soonest plane to England to elope. He supposed a wedding could wait. For now, at least.

"Usagi-san," Misaki managed through a building sniffle. "I. . I love you."

Rare, but so meaningful. Akihiko adored how the brunett used the expression seriously, being one to not use it so carelessly. He resisted the urge to stand from the table and pull him close. They had an engagement lunch to enjoy.

"I love you, too, Misaki."

The couple spent two days happily engaged, and a few hours stressed over where they were headed. It had been too long since seeing Takahiro and the circumstances didn't help either. Misaki and Akihiko both felt the apprehension of approaching the door. To Misaki's relief, his lover agreed to keep his hands to himself. The door opened and the smiling face of his brother greeted them.

Takahiro stepped to the side to allow the two in. "Welcome! Please make yourself at home. Manami just woke Mahiro up from his nap. He'll be happy to see his uncle and godfather!"

After stepping in and setting their shoes to the side, Misaki and Akihiko followed him into the living room where Manami sat with their cheerful toddler.

"Unagi!" Mahiro shouted at the sight of the lighter haired man. The wrong pronunciation stuck despite the recipient's annoyance. He squirmed free of his mother's arms to rush to his godfather.

Akihiko smiled a bit, almost unaffected. He scooped the toddler into the air with ease. "Hello, Mahiro. Aren't you getting big? You're certainly taking after your father."

Ever the proud mother and wife, Manami blushed a bright pink. She shyly swayed while Takahiro went to the kitchen for tea. "That's what I've been saying! Our Mahiro is going to be such a charmer when he gets older."

Misaki couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled out of him. When he held his arms out, his nephew gladly reached out to be taken into his hold. He hugged him close, beaming over seeing his family. "Haha- Hopefully the next kid will take after you, huh, sis?"

"Oh!" Manami only seemed to turn more red, though her eyes seemed to light up at the mention of another child. "Yes. . I do hope we will have a girl next time around. Mahiro would make such a good big brother. Don't you think?"

Tea in hand, Takahiro rejoined the group. A sheepish smile clung to his lips. "Give it a year or two. We don't want our children to be too close or too far apart in age."

While Manami nodded in agreement Misaki and Akihiko took their seats on the couch, settling in as tea is poured. The Takahashis and Akihiko sat around exchanging more pleasantries. Something about working towards a promotion and a few comments towards studies. The topic of the future put an already nervous Misaki in the spotlight. Attention turned to him to his displeasure.

"You need to start thinking about where you're going, little brother." Takahiro pointed out. By then Mahiro moved to sit on his lap, bounced on his knee. "Staying with Usagi-san isn't going to be an option forever. No matter how generous he may be."

There it was, pushing him to move out. Misaki dreaded discussions like this. He rested one hand on the other most of the visit, hiding the gold band wrapped around his finger.

Since when did his palms feel so hot? He didn't recall his heartbeat moving to his ears. Now was the best time to get thing off his chest he supposed.

"May I speak to you in the kitchen, big brother?" Misaki asked, though he was already easing out his seat to head to the kitchen.

Confused, Takahiro eased his son over to his wife so he could follow his brother. Whatever this was about he was worried. Such a quick change from the topic of the future! He stood beside a counter, watching his little brother pace the tiled floor. It hurt to see him conflicted. About what, he wasn't so sure, but he knew his sibling better than anyone. Or so he thought he would be the only one to know him so well.

When he finally ceased his pacing to face him, eyes watering. Takahiro frowned. He reached for him. "Misaki-kun. ."

"I have someone I love."

Takahiro's hand fell to his side. Little Misaki had feelings for someone? Of course even he would fall in love, but to be nervous over telling him? He wanted to laugh, though resisted. Not when his brother looked ready to cry. He opened his mouth to ask about this mystery love of his but Misaki beat him to it.

"This person makes me very happy." Misaki started again. Oh God, he felt like his heart would break past his ribcage. "I. . I want to stay by this person's side as long as he'll let me."

He? Takahiro blanched. Sweet little Misaki, liking a man? He gripped onto the counter next to him.

Still, Misaki continued. "He's a good person. Selfish at times, but he's really thoughtful as well. I can't think of a day I'm not with him."

Whoever this mystery man was, Takahiro couldn't believe it. Words clouded his mind but refused to form on his tongue.

Misaki swallowed hard. So far he had been able to keep his tears from falling, difficult as it was. His bottom lip trembled. "Takahiro. . . Usagi-san is very important to me. I want you to know we care deeply for each other!"

Usagi-san? Of all the people to be in love with, it had to be Akihiko Usami? Takahiro firmly believed in what a good person his friend was but he couldn't wrap his head around the idea of the man dating his little brother. He could only manage to shake his head as he turned to the sink. His glasses were set to the side, cold water splashed onto his face. It made too much sense now that he thought about it and he hated it. He felt he may puke up the lunch his beautiful Manami cooked him and Mahiro with so much love.

Misaki inched towards his brother. ". . . T, Takahiro. . ?"

The older brunett continued to shake his head a moment more before turning to face him. He opened his mouth, pausing. Takahiro adored his little brother. Nothing in the world could take away from him how much Misaki meant to him. He reached out a shaking hand to rest against the other's cheek.

"You're sure you want to be with Usagi-san?" Takahiro asked, struggling to keep his voice level.

Misaki didn't move away from the damp hand touched to his face. "That's what I said. Usagi-san is the person I love."

Takahiro pulled his hand away and slipped his glasses back on. "Alright. . Wow. My little brother and my friend, a homosexual couple. . For how long?"

Shifting from one foot to the other, Misaki avoided meeting the other's gaze. "Quite a while. Around the time I moved in with him. We. . Connect well."

"We're engaged, too."

Both Takahashis looked to the large figure in the doorway. Akihiko passed his friend to lay his hand on top of Misaki's head, messing up the already untamed hair. A smile spread over his face. "The engagement is much more recent, though. Two days."

Misaki ignored the warmth taking over his face. Those big hands should be in Akihiko's pocket, but they did give him a sense of calm. His shoulders fell, gaze on the tile in front of him. "Yes. . . We're engaged." 

Takahiro was at a loss for words. First he came to find out his brother was into men- his best friend at that. Now they were telling him they were to be married as if it were a normal thing to do? He put his face in his hands. What happened to his sweet little brother?

"Misaki is in good hands," Akihiko spoke up. Concern ate away even at him. This was his close friend, after all. Still, he adored his fiance more. "I would like your blessing to call him my husband."

Shaking his head and refusing to meet their eyes, Takahiro couldn't accept this. Not only did his little brother like men, but he had a secret relationship with his friend all the while. Perhaps he would be able to take Misaki as he was as a homosexual. Still, they were piling so much on him far too soon. He gestured lamely towards the kitchen archway.

"Please leave. I can't do this, Misaki." 

Clasping onto Akihiko's sleeve, Misaki stared teary eyed at his brother a moment. He didn't know how his brother would react but calmly kicking him out hadn't exactly crossed his mind. Without a word he and Akihiko went to take their leave. When Manami asked where they were going so soon, all Misaki could manage was a shaking sniffle. She hugged him close on his way out, a light smile given to Akihiko. She caught the hurt in his eyes when easing the door shut. Whatever conversation they may have had in that kitchen, her heart hurt for the two.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Traveling while on the brink of tears wasn't so easy. Perhaps if Takahiro hadn't sounded as level as he did, the hurt would be more understanding. Misaki hated to admit that his brother's tone, the calm voice that would speak words of love and encouragement, made the heartache all the worse.

Arriving home, Akihiko let the other go ahead of him. He stayed back a minute to collect himself after bottling his anger the whole ride back. What a bastard that Takahiro ended up being when he was needed most as a supportive brother. To think he used to love such a man! He wanted to hate him for the way he hurt his beloved Misaki, and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Akihiko hated that about himself.

He made his way up the stairs, pausing at the door to their bedroom at hearing the weak sobs his lover had been holding in. Akihiko tapped his knuckles gently against the door before waiting. A light whine was answer enough for him. He frowned hard at seeing Misaki curled up along his treasured bear's side. The way he clung to the stuffed animal almost caused a spark of jealousy, though he felt worried. Akihiko crawled into the bed behind Misaki, draped an arm over his side in silence. He let him continue his crying, seeing no reason to stop what he needed.

When Misaki decided he cried enough, his voice came out rough from his sobbing. "Do you think he'll come around. . Accepting us as a couple, at least?"

". . . We can't be sure." Akihiko answered honestly. He secured his hold on him. The way the other sank back against his chest eased a small part of him.

Turning around, Misaki faced his fiance and buried his face in his shirt. The heavy cologne he sprayed on that morning still clung to the fabric. He inhaled deeply before going lax. Raising his head, Misaki took the time to count the other's lashes. What a beautiful man he was able to love. He felt a smile tugging at his lips. He pecked Akihiko's, humming softly.

"Usagi-san."

Purple eyes, half lidded and gorgeous greeted him. They stared patiently up at him.

Misaki adored when they could be like this. In the privacy of their home, he and Akihiko had all the time to act like a normal couple. He let himself indulge in the gentle touches and sweet words of the great Akihiko Usami, the wonderful author who was really just one big, spoiled baby. He smiled at him.

"Make love to me."

Akihiko's eyes clouded. His hand snaked down to grasp the brunett's hip in a rough squeeze. "Right now?"

Misaki bit back a moan, his eyes fluttering as a large thumb rubbed at his hip bone. All he could do was nod before he was underneath Akihiko's strong body and hungry gaze. He bit his lip, tilting his head to the side to welcome a hot mouth nipping at the side of his neck. When it came to making love, Akihiko was much more like a starving bear than a cute rabbit. He practically mauled Misaki in his lust, overwhelming him in ways he adored. All the younger wanted in that very moment was to be devoured by the hungry beast above him, ravaged by his intense affections. He grasped at Akihiko's back and arching his in ecstasy.

Their foreheads touched as Akihiko basked in the warmth wrapped around him. Every shift of his hips came with the beautiful sound of his precious Misaki's moans. He didn't think it possible to feel for him more than he already did, but every day and the next continued to surprise him with how much he was truly capable of loving. Those pretty green eyes focused on him and he almost stopped. Akihiko knew the tears he saw collecting in Misaki's eyes now were out of joy, not the hurt they faced just earlier. He kissed his lips once, twice, bucking harder on the third when feeling the pit of his stomach growing tight.

"Aki. .hiko. . !" Misaki gasped sharply, trembling, and clinging to his beloved through the waves of pleasure. He spasmed around his beloved's physical love as they shared the euphoria of climax, a heat spilling into him to his delight. When the other finally stopped his thrusts he kissed him lazily a few times. He smiled when their fingers intertwined. Why couldn't Takahiro see how meant for one another they were? His heart ached at the thought of the disappointment he brought his brother before pushing it away to focus on how Akihiko peppered smooch after smooch to the spot between his ear and his jaw. Misaki would marry him even without his family's approval.

When their bodies were no longer connected, Akihiko sat back and lit a cigarette. At his side Misaki fixed Suzuki's bow from where it went lopsided during their bodies shifting around. He glanced over to see the other making a neat bow around the stuffed bear's neck. Could anything beat the cute way his Misaki took little things serious? Akihiko didn't think so. Still, he watched Misaki finish up then pick a pillow up, not expecting when it came flying at him.

"Stop your staring already." Misaki complained half-heartedly. Both of them knew he didn't mind much. 

"I don't think I can. You're too good looking." Akihiko shot back. To make the growing red on his fiance's cheeks worse, he used his thumb and pointer finger to form a shooting gun. "Ka-pow!"

Seeing the corners of Misaki's eyes wrinkle from the size of his smile nearly sent Akihiko over the moon. The brunett crawled over to lay on top of him, taking his hand in his once more. From time to time it was amusing to compare hands to one another. The usual result came to Akihiko simply being a large man while Misaki hadn't been so lucky in height. For now it only seemed the hand holding was for simply touching- not that Akihiko would ever mind.

Misaki rested his other hand on the lighter hair's broad chest. He used his fingertip to trace shapes idly over the firm muscles under him. ". . . Have I ever told you how I'm surprised you deal with. . You know?"

Arching a brow, Akihiko's eyes followed the touch. "I don't believe so. Though, it doesn't really bother me. You can't help it."

True enough, Misaki didn't take Akihiko as the type of gay man to be comfortable if a man had- That. It worried him how he would react come the first time he touched him, back on the day he moved in with him. Lucky for him at the time Akihiko avoided fondling lower. Now? His beloved had all of his body to touch, including the more embarrassing parts.

"You're still a good man," The lighter haired began. He blew his breath of smoke away from Misaki. "Mix up and all."

"Oh, thanks." Misaki rolled his eyes. After contemplating a second he puckered his lips and waited expectantly.

Though caught off guard, Akihiko eased the butt of the cigarette to meet his love's lips. He waited, then fought back a laugh when Misaki coughed out puffs of smoke. He pat his back in an effort to help get the tobacco cloud out of him. "Not so good, I know. I'm actually surprised you wanted to try it."

"I have to keep you on your feet, Usagi-san." Misaki coughed a laugh out after getting most the smoke from his lungs. From where he laid on top of the other he could feel his heart under his palm, beating a steady rhythm. It made him think; So what if some of the pieces to his puzzle were lost and he had to work with what he had? As far as he was concerned, Misaki enjoyed the picture he was left with. He thumped Akihiko on the forehead. "Don't just go days without touching me ever again. You worried me!"

Akihiko snorted, letting go of the hand laced in his to rub his head. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

He feigned as if he were considering his options, though his response came quick. Misaki smiled, a pink dusted over his cheeks. "I will. . . So long as you let me be a little selfish."

"Oh?"

"Yes. . . I. . I want to go to England with you." 

Akihiko's eyes lit up, mouth parted slightly. Where was this coming from? He touched a hand to the side of his face, stroking along his cheek using the pad of his thumb. It wasn't far fetched for a request in their situation, no approval be damned. He brushed the dark bangs away from Misaki's face. 

"We'll need to plan when to take vacation time. There's also planning the actual trip overseas. I'm sure where we'll be staying will be covered." Akihiko spoke thoughtfully, mentally noting as he went. When it came to a vacation, he would be more than fine with telling his publisher the next deadline could wait. A hiatus was far overdue so he could enjoy the next step in his relationship. Yes, now seemed like the perfect time.

Misaki hummed lightly, leaning into the touch. Such gentleness had his eyes fluttering closed. "Don't worry, Usagi-san. Before you know it, we'll be in England and spending our time together all lovey-dovey and married."

"While we're there, why not go ahead and honeymoon?" Akihiko suggested, eyebrows wiggling. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the pillow coming his way, giving him the chance to duck. He took that as a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Usami-clan! (lol)
> 
> This is sort of a filler chapter to show where Akihiko's relationship lies with his family. 
> 
> *P.s, thank you for the sweet comments! I'm having a lot of fun getting back into Junjou Romantica and writing this fic.

Warmth enveloped around his body when Misaki woke up, eyes fluttering to focus on the darkness of the childish bedroom. A few seconds of post sleep bliss passed before he realized the time on the digital clock. He tugged at the arms secure around his waist only to be tugged closer to his lover's chest. Waking up on a normal day was difficult enough let alone a day they had things to do! There was so much sweeping and dusting to get done before he could dare begin cooking. Not only had they set up this dinner several days prior, but Misaki knew the Usami family weren't about to back away from an invitation to bother them. Marrying into the family would carry some annoyance alongside marital bliss, though Misaki had long since come to deal with the Usami-clan. He made an effort to push away from Akihiko's chest to no prevail.

"Usagi-san. ." Misaki trailed off in a whine. "We need to get up. It's already eight and we have cleaning and cooking to get done!"

A squeeze pressed at his middle before the other spoke up in a mumble. "For. . ?"

"Your family's coming tonight! We have an engagement dinner, remember?"

". . . Nope."

Before he could complain about being suffocated the arms secure around him let go. He sighed his relief, easing out of the bed see about dressing for the cleaning ahead of them. The hair clips he found shopping with Akihiko nearly two weeks ago were put on in the bathroom mirror, his bangs now pushed away out of his gaze. In the reflection of the mirror he saw how a reluctant to wake Akihiko stood at the door. The always difficult to get the man away from the bed but he supposed he could let him stare if it helped start their day.

Misaki turned to face the taller. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He perched himself on the counter, opened his arms out expectantly. It was more than enough to get Akihiko into the bathroom and in his hold. He combed his fingers through dull colored hair, biting his lip at seeing how his engagement ring shone in the light.

Akihiko sat his chin on his love's shoulder for a moment. It wasn't easy to start the day, especially when it would end in seeing his family. Though he had to admit it wasn't as bad since Misaki came around. The brunett proved his worth more than enough times to his family, making himself a fond face to see. Sometimes Akihiko wondered if he really did strike too much luck. He turned his head and kissed said lover's cheek as he pulled back to look for a shirt. Usually he would be told to stay out of the way but that day he knew Misaki planned on putting him to work. Not with any of the chemicals, luckily.

From his seat on the sink counter Misaki took a moment, feeling a little off. He pushed the feeling aside and hopped off of the counter to get himself dressed in already stained clothing. Both dressed into their less nice attire before Misaki was showing Akihiko how to work a duster along the surfaces of their shelves and such. He didn't seem to be too bad at the task which made his shorter lover relieved. Misaki left him to his dusting to start on sweeping the entirety of the flat. The next several hours passed with minor issues. In Akihiko's defense, he put in a genuine effort to be of assistance. What mistakes he had made were fixable as far as Misaki had to worry. At most the other was much better at chores than the start of their relationship those years ago.

Finishing up came with relieved heaves of sighs. The couple plopped into resting spots, Akihiko's being the cool and clean floor and Misaki's being the arm of the sofa. Sweat clung to their bodies from their hard work. Groaning, Misaki glanced down at the heap of his fiance on the floor. As amusing as seeing him laid there tired from tidying he hoped to get two more things cleaned. He eased off the sofa to kneel beside the other.

"We have to bathe before I start on dinner." Misaki snickered. "Get up. I can't carry you."

Akihiko sighed out his annoyance in the thought of leaving his spot on the floor. "Don't wanna."

Misaki stood up, stared down at his lover. ". . . You know when I mean a bath I mean together?"

As if on some sort of cue Akihiko pushed himself off the ground. If it weren't for the hungry look in his eyes, Misaki would have laughed. Their hands connected on their way upstairs to the bathroom. While the water warmed up the pair undressed, including Misaki unclasping the clips out of his hair. If it weren't for the bangs kept out of his face he was sure he would be much sweatier.

"Misaki," Akihiko hummed. He eased into the tub first to leave room for the shorter. "Come."

A shiver ran down Misaki's spine- Not that he planned to tell his already cocky housemate. It was the way he came off as demanding and soft all at the same time. He stepped into the bath, seating himself nearly in Akihiko's lap with how close his back was to his chest. The bath went less eventfully than expected. Though, the brunett felt a sort of relief. Recently he hadn't been so in the mood, not that Akihiko minded. The ashen haired spent a lot of his time finishing up deadlines and bragging about his upcoming marriage as if they had a date set. Which they definitely hadn't!

When drying the water droplets off his body, Misaki took a moment to look his body over in the mirror. From the front and side he appeared the same and yet he had the feeling as if something were off. Not wrong necessarily, but off. He glanced over his shoulder to find Akihiko watching him while he dressed.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Had Misaki not known of the care under the other's harsh gaze he knew strangers would mistake his look for glares. Not him. He shrugged, smiled. "Um, yes. Maybe I'm pushing myself a bit lately."

". . . Alright." Akihiko said in response to taking his word for it. So long as he wasn't forcing himself to go through with the dinner he knew he couldn't make him sit down to rest. It still concerned him to think about his Misaki being unwell.

__________________

Perhaps they would end up being left with far too much leftovers, but Misaki hadn't come close to undercooking the amount of food for his guest. Amongst the food he cooked he made a pot of miso soup, boiled more than enough rice, and ensured the pork and tempura had been cooked thoroughly. Hosting a dinner for family wasn't his specialty but Hell if he didn't feel like a gourmet chef for all his hard work. To his surprise it looked as if he barely finished in time by the hands on the clock. True to the odd Usami-clan way, Misaki noted how the doorbell wrung the exact second the hand struck five.

"I've got it." Akihiko announced on his way to the door to allow the other a second to collect for the onslaught of Usamis.

The first to achieve greeting him was Kaoruko in her kimono wearing glory. A smile spread across her lips over her victory. "Hello, Misaki. Thank you for having us this evening."

Laughing, Misaki made a lame dismissing gesture. "No need to thank me. Usagi-san and I invited you all, after all. So please, everyone take a seat."

If not for the table already set with the five needed plates, Misaki may have been admittedly overwhelmed by the amount of guests. They rarely held gatherings in the flat so dinner was more of a special occasion than usual. After ensuring hands were washed he watched Kaoruko, Haruhiko, and finally Fuyuhiko take their seats. It hit him that Akihiko was waiting on him before sitting so he quickly took a seat at his side. What temptation he felt to hold hands were pushed away to avoid showing affection in front of their guests- Especially his future father-in-law.

Once thanks were given for the meal the group dug in. Misaki waited for their guests to place their food on their plates before he reached out to pull tempura onto his own. To his delight no one seemed argumentative that evening. He glanced at Akihiko to find him quietly chewing away on pork.

The first to speak during the meal was Fuyuhiko himself. Clearing his throat, the man caught the attention of the others. "Your cooking is delicious, Misaki."

"Oh," Misaki swallowed down the food in his mouth to speak. "Thank you! I know it's nothing special, though."

This was when Haruhiko decided to enter the conversation. He set his chopsticks down to make a light gesture to his emptied plate. "Don't be so modest. You're a good cook. We all think as much."

Misaki caught out of the corner of his eye the way his fiance's jaw tightened. A harmless compliment from his brother of all people visibly aggravated the lighter haired. He shifted just enough in his seat to briefly squeeze Akihiko's hand in assurance. That evening would be about their engagement, not family troubles. Of course he couldn't shove down and bury the previous issues the Usami family had but he wouldn't lay down and allow Akihiko to be outshone in his own house. He straightened his back out.

"Tonight isn't only about the meal," Misaki directed. He folded his hands in loosely his lap when all eyes rested on him. ". . . Usagi-san- I mean, Akihiko and I have some news?"

If the air hadn't already been tense from the two half brothers butting heads, he was certain he could slice the air with a knife now. Nonetheless he pushed forward. Misaki laid his hand on the table next to his plate, the simple band around his finger making an appearance. The widen of eyes from the Usamis was more satisfying than he knew how to say. He turned his head to see the proud grin spreading across Akihiko's face. There was the smug man he came to love.

Akihiko chuckled his continued win. "We're going to get married. Misaki is and will always be mine."

Awkwardly, silence sat between the guests and hosts at the table. For what felt much like forever no one seemed ready to speak until Fuyuhiko decided to cut the quiet short. His smile reached his eyes as he sighed out.

"What a relief!" Papa-Usagi roared out. "For a while I feared my son wouldn't be interested in marriage. My concerns weren't so needed after all."

Haruhiko opened his ll by interjecting her own opinion. "L-kun will be part of the family, then? Does l meanlllllll I can call you cousin?"

The question wasn't expeted yet it certainly hadn't been unwelcome. A laugh bubbled in Misaki's throat only to be swallowed down to reply. "So long as it's comfortable with you."

Each time it seemed as if Haruhiko had something to say about the engagement, another Usami pushed him aside to give the couple verbal support. He sat at the table tight lipped amongst his family and his future in-law. Pushing his seat back, he bowed his head after he stood. The worried and narrowed eyes focusing on him didn't deter him from speaking his peace.

"I'm happy for you, brother. The two of you make a good pair."

Akihiko fought down a noise of surprise. Despite the hardships in their relationship he accepted the other's effort to make good. He stood from the table to extend his hand toward his brother, smiling when Haruhiko met him halfway to shake his hand. "Thank you."

Haruhiko let his hand fall limp at his side on his way out. Nothing could be said on his decision to leave early besides goodbyes. It made Misaki smile to see the brothers come to some sort of resolution between the brothers, knowing their strained relationship. He waved his farewell to him before slouching in his seat. The evening had been a success after all. He pushed back his shock to insert a new topic of conversation: Akihiko's next upcoming novel. If he couldn't brag about his future husband than what was he to do about the love bursting from his chest? At least he didn't have to worry about annoying Haruhiko with the topic at hand.

Come the end of the evening Misaki and Akihiko walked Kaoruko and Fuyuhiko out with warm goodbyes on the shorter's part.

"Bye, cousins," Kaoruko gushed through a smile. "Please keep me updated on wedding plans!"

"Will do." Misaki laughed.

Once the two were gone inside the elevator he rested a hand over his stomach. All throughout dinner he felt the same off feeling. It was more weird that a worry. He turned to Akihiko as he closed the door behind him. The ashen haired secured his arms around him much to his joy. Approval from the Usamis made rejection from his own family a little less hurtful in a way. Though, he hoped to eventually be able to invite his brother to the eventual wedding.

Akihiko seemed to catch onto his thoughts and pressed a kiss to his hair. Now being just the two of them he couldn't resist the advances he had been holding in. Not that Misaki resisted. The brunett took his hand and lead him upstairs, more than happy to give in to desire.

"You did well today," Misaki purred lovingly. He pushed the door to their bedroom open. "I'm proud of you."

"Oh? Then I get a reward for being a good boy, right?" Akihiko asked. He didn't bother closing the door behind him, seeing no reason to with it being the two of them in the flat. He cornered Misaki onto the bed, grinning knowingly at seeing his eyes clouded.

"Yes. . Usagi-san. ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, okay this is the chapter where things get the wheels running!
> 
> *More notes at the end of the chapter for a mini explanation after the read.

"Misaki, I'm sorry."

Yet the tone didn't match the words.

"After you left Manami told me how hurt you looked."

Did he not see his tears as he shed them in front of him?

"I shouldn't have said what I did. Do you think you could forgive me?"

Only if his words were genuine.

Misaki tapped out of his voicemail and curled into himself. Where had he gone wrong as a brother to deserve a backhanded attempt at an apology like that? He hugged his knees close even if it caused an ache in his chest. As of recent the muscle in his chest was tender and he had been less energetic. He would be lying if he said he didn't have worries. Maybe he could talk to Akihiko once he came home, after he got a hug for the heartache his brother put him through with his stupid voicemail.

He glanced at the wall clock impatiently. Wouldn't he be home any minute now? It wasn't as if he wanted him to hurry home, but he felt he needed Akihiko's arms around him to feel better. Misaki left the couch for the bedroom he shared with said ashen haired lover. In his rush to leave Akihiko left his around the house shirt on their bed. Just maybe he could ease his heart by holding it? He sat on the bed and picked the piece of clothing from the mattress to clutch against his chest. Yes, it did still smell like him. The comforting scent of cigarettes and smoke invaded his nostrils much to his joy. He basked in the way it caused his heart to flutter. Family could be weird but he knew Akihiko tried to understand him with all the love he had in that broad chest of his.

Imagining the strong arms of his fiance around his body, Misaki inhaled deeply on the shirt. He wanted nothing more in that moment than his Usagi-san to walk through the door. If he called to him, angry at seeing him distraught, he knew he would be more than happy to allow Akihiko to be overprotective for a bit.

He lifted the shirt to bury his face against but paused. Vile rose in the back of his throat. Misaki tossed the shirt over his shoulder in his rush into the bathroom. He dropped beside the toilet, heaving out the lunch he had earlier in the afternoon. The back of his throat burned from the sudden vomiting. He sat slouched against the side of the toilet. What was with him the last three weeks? Ever since the day of the dinner where they told Akihiko's family of their engagement, his body hadn't exactly gotten along well with him.

"I'm home."

Oh, fuck. Misaki thought bitterly. Leave it to the other to come home when he wasn't in the state to greet him. He didn't have the time to think on the issue.

Akihiko's large frame occupied the doorway into the bathroom, concern shining in his eyes. "Misaki!"

Said brunett smiled through the next wave of nausea in hopes of soothing the worry written across his love's face. "Welcome back. . How did the meeting go?"

"Nevermind that. What happened? You look pale."

What was he supposed to say? Admit he misses him and had been sniffing his shirt like some weirdo before a harsh wave of nausea hit him? He didn't know if he could confess to it, as far as they were in their relationship. Misaki shifted to a sit up there at the side of the toilet. He shrugged in an effort to seem less sick than he felt.

"I had to vomit. . Must have been something I ate." Misaki offered, unable to help how tired he appeared.

Akihiko was no fool to the effort to look cool. He dropped down to circle his arm underneath the other's pits. Pulling the other up to his feet, he brought him out of the bathroom to their bed. The discarded shirt he wore earlier in the day went unnoticed when he sat beside Misaki. His recent behavior worried him, the new phase of puking included. Akihiko laid his palm across his lover's forehead. He tsked. It felt hot to the touch. Maybe a case of the flu starting up?

"You're burning up. Let me make you an appointment for a checkup."

Misaki opened his mouth to argue but couldn't find a reason to. He slouched against the other's firm form. What did he have to lose, anyhow? The end result couldn't be so bad. "Yes, please."

________________

To his surprise they were able to set an appointment for Misaki the same week with his primary. Relieved over the luck, the brunett sat back in the plastic waiting room chair beside Akihiko. The ashen haired drove him there to offer his emotional support. Granted, the office where his doctor would usually do his physical had closed for renovations so they were in a pediatric building wing. He didn't particularly mind the minor inconvenience from his ability to be seen in a short frame of time.

Misaki glanced around the waiting room out of boredom. A few mothers sat alongside their children varying from babbling infants to teens hitting their awkward phase. Only a couple of others seemed as if they were there for a checkup as a lone adult like himself. He knew it was to be much expected unlike the face of his old university teacher sat with an infant bounced in his lap. Since when did Kamijo of all people have a child? Misaki thought the guy was too terrifying thanks to his explosive anger in the classroom to be approachable. Then again, he supposed the man had his private life where he likely played a calmer role.

So long as he averted his gaze and avoided bringing attention to himself Misaki hoped to be left unnoticed. That was until Kamijo looked in his direction. Oh no! He quickly fixed his gaze on the floor in front of his feet before realizing Akihiko had began waving next to him. The two knew each other? He looked to his lover right before the taller left his seat to have a word with Kamijo. To say this hit him with realization may have been too much considering he knew how Akihiko hated to make conversation unless he knew as well as liked a person. He looked at ease during the short conversation.

The conversation ended after a nurse called for Takahashi Misaki to follow her. Akihiko waved his goodbye when catching up to him, a light smile still on his lips.

"A neighbor of mine from my younger years." Akihiko stated coolly. Not as if he were about to be asked, though it was appreciated that he would give a simple explanation.

"Oh! What a nice coincidence to run into him that must have been." Misaki hummed softly. The nurse stopped next to an empty room and began readying a thermometer. "He actually used to be one of my professors."

Akihiko nodded in understanding. From a seat along the wall he watched his fiance have his temperature and blood pressure taken. The nurse noted the results diligently when the doctor joined them. He held a clipboard in his hand holding paper on its surface. From the way his eyebrows raised he wouldn't make this an easy appointment.

"Good day, Takahashi-san," The doctor greeted. He set the board down on the counter to the side of the door, taking out a pen to write with. "What brings you here today?"

"Uh. . ." Misaki droned on. After straightening out his posture he explained. "For the last few days I've been nauseous and my face has been hot. I'm usually good at staying on my feet until recently. My energy has gone way down and I'm having to take naps."

"Fatigue, fever, and sick stomach," Noted the doctor aloud while he wrote away. He glanced at Akihiko then his patient once more. "If you're comfortable with it, I would like to bring up your medical defect."

Misaki knew it was coming. For the sake of his appointment he pushed away the embarrassment it caused him. He folded his hands stiffly in his lap. "Yessir. My friend is aware I'm intersex."

With this said the doctor continued and motioned to the nurse to retrieve something for him. "Alright. Now for the personal questions. Are you sexually active as of recent? Say, the last month?"

Of the topics to inquire about. . ! The brunett took a slow breath then nodded. He gripped at the zipper of his jacket. "Yessir."

Akihiko shifted in his seat. What was he getting at with these questions? He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. The nurse returned to escort his lover out for a moment. She held something in her hand he handed been able to see. Did doctors develope a new way to test for the flu? He was sure they would simply swab the back of his throat and wait for the result.

The way Misaki frowned at the floor upon his return worried Akihiko more than he could say in that moment. It wasn't until the nurse and doctor stepped out together that it was clarified to him.

"I took a pregnancy test." Misaki sighed.

He hoped it hadn't been visible how his breath caught in his throat. A pregnancy test? Meaning it was possible for his Misaki to conceive a child? Akihiko figured he knew he was infertile the way he allowed him to make love to him so carelessly. It wasn't like Hiroki, who took every measure to avoid the possibility of conception until recently. He slouched back in his chair.

". . . I'm sorry, Usagi-san. The responsibility is mine if I do come out pregnant." Misaki spoke in a voice edging a tremble.

Akihiko shook his head. "The responsibility is both of ours. We both took part in the possible conception, after all."

If Misaki hadn't been flushed before he certainly turned red now. He smiled sheepishly. Leave it to Usagi-san to know what he needed to hear. The man could be a massive baby but he had been so much better about how he dealt with his troubles.

The doctor returned then to scribble a note down before facing his patient once again. "Your test came back positive, Takahashi-san. I recommend you discuss this with your partner what to do next. Congratulations, you may go sign at the reception desk."

". . Thank you very much."

It felt as if someone else's hand signed out the paperwork in front of him. His surroundings were a slow haze up until sitting in the passenger seat of Akihiko's car. Why hadn't he considered it possible to become pregnant with the messed up body he was born in? It was awful enough that his body never grew to a muscular build. Now he had went and gotten pregnant? The sound of the driver door closing was enough to set off his tears.

Misaki sobbed into his hands covering his face. What a fool he was! Not only did this put an unnecessary pressure on him but it dragged Akihiko in as the father of the child. He couldn't do this to him of all people. His body shook from the intensity of his cries when he felt a hand rest gently on top of his knee. Through the blur caused by his tears he made out the worried eyes of his lover.

Akihiko squeezed his knee gently. "I'm ready to take responsibility for this. Let me take care of you and our child."

There it was, the way Akihiko proved what a good man he was. How lucky had he been to be engaged to this man in spite of his brother's continued lack of support? Misaki threw resistance to the wind and clung to his ashen haired fiance. He buried his face in his chest, basked in his body heat and the smell of his cologne. The love of his life and the father to their future child was everything he could ask for and more. He tilted his head up for a kiss.

Their lips grazed one another before Misaki pulled back just in time to poke his head out the car window. Akihiko stared the opposite way to avoid watching how the smaller hurled on the neighboring parking spot. Lucky for them there no people parked in the way. Grossness aside, they knew the reason had been morning sickness and not the flu.

He pulled back into his seat and caught his breath. Did the puking part have a point where it stopped or was he stuck with random bouts of nausea? It wasn't as if he knew much about pregnancy in the first place besides the fact it took nine months. Maybe after they arrived home he could call up Manami to ask for advice on where to start. Or so he wished to do. Recalling the voicemail from a couple of days ago remained undiscussed between the couple. Coming out gave him more trouble than he prepared for.

Sensing his growing distress, Akihiko's hand reached over to lace in Misaki's. Stressing out wasn't about to help the new situation they were facing. They sat in the car hand in hand a few minutes before the older was peeking over at the hospital exit. Following his gaze lead Misaki to watch how Akihiko's childhood friend stepped out of the hospital carrying the infant child he brought in. To his growing surprise a taller, darker haired man walked at his side. From the looks of it the baby resembled the man in eye and hair colour. Brothers perhaps?

"Their daughter," Akihiko spoke up. "Hiroki is like you and had Hinata last year with his boyfriend."

Like him? The thought carried comfort within it. After the fretting Takahiro forced onto him it was a relief to know he at least knew he wasn't alone in something seemingly bizarre.

Akihiko pulled the car out of the parking lot, making sure to wave goodbye to Hiroki and his boyfriend on their way out. By the look of their current predicament he figured by the next year or two he may be calling them up about play dates. Even the great Usagi-san felt the desire to raise a child with the person he loved and planned to marry, past family experience be damned. Nothing stood in his way now thanks to the person who showed him he was worth the effort, just as their child would.

The drive home had been filled with silence, not as if either minded. Akihiko parked the car and went around to ensure the other made it up without an instantaneous vomit session. To his luck they were able to avoid a wave of nausea striking on their way up. Misaki clung to his side, yawning. It was about time he and their child took a nap. They approached the door to the flat, Akihiko taking note of the box sat in front of the door. He frowned knowing they weren't expecting any packages, nor did he have any reason to reason congratulatory gifts.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned before finally taking notice. He knelt down to find his name addressed on the box. Picking it up, he was confused to find how easily it was to lift.

Akihiko unlocked and opened the door on their way in. The shorter set the package on the kitchen island, eyed the box, then began tugging it open. He stood aside in amusement to see how his lover tried to tiredly pull at the taped down sides of cardboard. The box finally came open and to Misaki's delight he pulled out a plush of the protagonist from his favorite manga, "The Kan". His eyes were alight with joy only to narrow in suspicion.

Misaki fished into the box once a second time and found a letter. He read over it, expecting something weird only to find it had been written by his brother. Takahiro apologized for his cold speech in his voicemail and explained he wanted to be there for his little brother through everything. Reading the letter three more times, he confirmed the love behind the gift. Of course Takahiro knew what he enjoyed and had gone out of his way to show him he was still loved. His vision clouded with tears, smiling lips trembling.

"I can't wait to tell big brother he's going to be an uncle." He grinned through his tears, faced Akihiko and clung to his chest, the stuffed toy sandwiched between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes, Hiroki has a one year old with Nowaki here!
> 
> The Junjou couple child is already set and soon enough I plan to show where the Terrorist couple are in this timeline.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter noting where the Terrorist couple are in the fic! Please be aware that this chapter has darker themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  
>  *Still born  
>  *Child death  
>  *Grieving of loss

Where would his future go if he couldn't manage so little? Sat on the sun warmed bench, Shinobu found himself unsure of the path ahead of him as of the last couple of years. For most of his life he easily accomplished what he set his goals to- Aside from cooking, that is. Yet here he sat in a place where his actions weighed down on him like a brick tied to his ankle during a swim in a large body of water. What if he couldn't give Miyagi the life he was meant to have by then in his life? Fate no doubt brought them together but it also proved cruel in other ways. Shinobu glanced outwards and spotted who he came to visit. He stood from the bench, now mentally ready.

He paused his steps to take a deep breath. The smile that came to his lips held no joy but he held it in place nonetheless. "Sorry for the wait. Papa needed my help today. Would you believe he forgot an important book? Imagine my shock when I had to run all the way back home for his sake. . ."

Why did this conversation have to be so hard? Shinobu knelt down to touch the stone on front of him. For whatever reason destiny had to take his and Miyagi's child from them, he didn't know what to do with the heartache that came along with it.

"Be good for dad, okay? I promise to bring you something sweet next time I come."

Shinobu touched his fingers to his lips then to the headstone. One day he hoped to birth a healthy child for his boyfriend. Until then he planned on stopping by the grave every once in a while, not minding much for Miyagi only stopping by the one year anniversary of their son's birthday. He wanted to ask him if the grieving ever hurt any less over the years but always bit his tongue in fear of ripping open an old scar. What was he to do about his own festering wound until his heart ached less?

After he checked around the grave for any litter he made his way out of the cemetery and onto the sidewalk along the road. He wanted nothing more than to feel as if he were living a normal life with the man he loved, the age gap and their genders be damned. All that mattered to him was how they were meant to be and what he could possibly do to make it all the better for them- Even if he could be more or less a brat.

The walk back took a good hour or hour and a half. Shinobu took the time to calm himself down. Thinking about the son they wouldn't be raising wasn't about to help his sorrow. Still, he recalled the months he had been pregnant while he walked the sidewalk. Nothing made him happier than the constant attention Miyagi gave his growing stomach as he carried what he thought to be their first child. He figured after their son had been born they would enjoy parental bliss for three years before trying for a second. Now? He wasn't entirely sure if trying for another baby was something he could put himself through. That didn't stop him from touching his fingertips to his stomach through his shirt, thoughts stuck on how Miyagi peppered kisses along the swell of his bump near bedtime.

What were all the names they came up with to name their baby? Aito, Hiroshi, and Mitsue had been clear contenders but the winner was ultimately Eiichi. Something about Eiichi Takatsuki hit the mark for their son. It ended up being the name displayed on the birth certificate as well as the headstone. The doctor dubbed Eiichi a stillborn after his first minute in the world.

He entered the apartment wearing his heart on his sleeve. It didn't cross his mind to check the time on his way back so it surprised him to find Miyagi sat on the couch, smoking a cigarette. Shinobu trudged the short distance to the couch and plopped down at his boyfriend's side. A bubble of content filled his chest when Miyagi looped an arm around him. They could be holding a child between the two of them then. Didn't he think about how happy they would have been if-

"You're thinking too much again." Miyagi noted casually. Without waiting for a response, he tugged the shorter into his lap. "I'm assuming you went to visit him?"

Shinobu's lips set into a frown, jaw tight. ". . . One of us has to, you know?"

The bitterness behind his boyfriend's words caught Miyagi off guard. For how long did he bottle this up, building on the already existing pain? His lips pressed into a tight line. Surely he didn't think he wasn't affected by the loss? He set his cigarette in the ashtray to burn out. Perhaps he had been too silent throughout the year and a half since the birth and death of their son. Miyagi stared at the wall as he collected his thoughts, though his vision became blurred.

"People. . Have different ways of mourning." He started quietly. "If you think Eiichi isn't constantly on my mind, you're so wrong. Every day I think of our life with him in it."

Shinobu looked ready to retort back but bit his tongue. The other wasn't near finished.

"My colleague has a one year old daughter. She was born a few months after the time Eiichi was." Miyagi lifted a hand to rub at his face, at the wetness building in his eyes. "He doesn't know it hurts when he does, but when Hiroki talks about his daughter it stings like Hell. I wanted to be the father bragging about how my child is growing well and gush about the smallest things. . I-I can only imagine how Hiroki and other people get to hold their child every day and don't think anything of it. . !"

The way his voice cracked broke his heart. Shinobu went to rest his hand on his cheek only to have Miyagi turn his head away from his touch. "I'm. . Sorry. It was selfish of me to think you aren't in pain like me. ."

It was true, though. While he had been hung up on his own pain the last year and so and so months. Shinobu curled up where he sat on his lap. He took Miyagi's hand in his own, squeezed it gently. What were they going to do about themselves? Watching how their fingers laced between one another, he thought of how he didn't want to push the other away. They both understood the other's pain in a way.

"You should call your father," Miyagi piped up after a kiss to his lover's cheek. He flashed a smile, eyes still a slight red with unshed tears. "He's been so awkward with me since you told him we were dating."

Shinobu rolled his eyes. Of course his father still struggled to accept his oh so very adult decision to date his sister's ex-husband. His old man could deal with it. This tall grump was all his from then on and there was not a thing his family could do about it. He made a move to kiss his boyfriend but was stopped by a finger touched to his lips. He arched his brow, looked at how the other smiled.

"Go call your father. Then we can cuddle and kiss all you'd like, brat."

Fair enough, Shinobu supposed. He wiggled his hips for good measure before hopping out of the other's lap to call up his father, readying himself for a one way conversation. It didn't particularly worry him how his family viewed their relationship. His love had always been a loyal worker and he knew his father's weak spots to get his way, even then at twenty-two.

Glancing over his shoulder, he eyed the older while he returned to his nearly finished cigarette, fighting back a smile at knowing they were there for one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are back to the main pair.
> 
> A much needed warning!
> 
> Up ahead is a panic attack and a brief smut scene.
> 
> To avoid the panic attack pass by the second row of ~.
> 
> To avoid the smut pass by the second row of *.

Would their families get along during their first meeting, let alone at a vital time in his and Akihiko's life? After a more serious discussion at home they agreed they were ready to have a child and they didn't need their separate families causing a ruckus over it. The two sides agreed to meet the couple at a public place, which Misaki thought as a safe decision. How bad could the announcement go so long as they were in the open eye of the public? Misaki peered out of the car window, eyed the outside sitting area at the front of the restaurant they agreed to meet at. He unconsciously rested his hand on his stomach. Of course he still had a flat gut, but it was a growing habit ever since they learned the news. Akihiko glanced over from his own window staring to share a smile.

Finally the couple left their car when people began to show. The first to arrive was Fuyuhiko with impeccable timing. He spotted the two quick, waving at the two before they stopped at the front of the restaurant with him. The aged Usami man glanced around them expectantly.

"Where is everyone else?" Fuyuhiko decided to ask.

Of course he was eager to see what reason they had to invite so many people together at once. Misaki only shrugged. What was he to say? He wasn't in charge of a whole bunch of older adults. "Nearby."

Was it odd for Akihiko to be into how his beloved dealt with his family? To think he had been such an easily flustered brat at the start only to make it clear he wasn't going anywhere for anyone. He wanted to put his arms around him but withheld for the sake of public decency. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something annoyingly green. Akihiko turned his head to see it had been an all too brightly colored stuffed dinosaur held by his. . . Was it alright to refer to Mahiro as his nephew? It may be through marriage, but still.

"Usagi-san," Takahiro called out. He carried his son on his shoulders, wife at his side. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting long."

Fuyuhiko blinked a few times and looked between the Takahashis. It didn't make much sense a moment before the realization hit him. He didn't think his son the type to go for the siblings of his close friends, though he supposed he learned new things every day. Little did he know the big knowledge he would be learning that afternoon. He put on his best smile as he kept to the side.

"You're fine." Akihiko assured him. One peek away had him catching Haruhiko and Kaoruko stepping out of a car together. Now they could get to the true intention of collecting in a large group, at least.

Misaki was greeting his brother, sister-in-law and nephew when Kaoruko pulled him in for a hug. She dealt with her liking him much better and had taken up an interest in hugging. Not often, but on the occasion when she felt affectionate enough.

"Misaki-nii, I've missed you." Kaoruko gushed through a beaming smile.

Misaki returned the hug before tugging away to return to his fiance's side. "Come on, everyone. Let's get seated."

The two families followed after the couple into the restaurant. Considering the company, they had decided on a family place that could accommodate for the group. It took a minor wait but a waitress soon had the group seated together. So far so good. It was four to a side, the two sat alongside their families. This left Akihiko and Misaki across from one another at least. Across from Fuyuhiko was Takahiro, and Kaoruko to Mahiro, and both at the edge of the other side facing each other was Manami and Haruhiko. The way Kaoruko stared starry eyed at the good natured Mahiro assured him she would be more than happy to hear about a new baby in the family.

Once the group had their beverages, it felt like the right time to make the announcement. Misaki cleared his throat. The minor chatter between the others ceased and eyes were for the most part on him- Exception being Mahiro busy working on folding his napkin. Akihiko straightened his back out.

"Uh, well. . ." Misaki's words began to trail off as soon as they started. From under the table he felt a tap to his foot. He observed the smile tugging at the corners of his love's lips. He pushed himself to continue. "Recently I went to visit a doctor."

Trouble filled the faces of the others at the table, minus a thoughtful Takahiro and a clueless Mahiro. A frown fixed itself on the older Takahashi brother's face but he didn't dare interrupt. Unlike the Usami-clan and his wife he was aware of his little brother's birth defect. Misaki wore a smile when pressing on.

"We're going to be parents."

Before any sort of quiet could spread throughout the table Takahiro spoke up. "You're pregnant, then?"

Eyes were back on the short brunett. Most of those at the table thought he was born completely cisgender. It wasn't as if Misaki had to disclose to every person he met that he had been born a guy with different equipment. Besides, it only mattered to tell his doctor and his lover until now. He nodded in response, a deep shade of pink dusting along his cheeks.

"Usagi-san and I found out a couple of days ago," He explained. For a second he paused to sip him drink then returned to the conversation. "You see I was actually born with an oddity in my body. Being intersex doesn't affect me much. I'm still a regular person, but I'm able to conceive. Apparently. ."

". . . So there will be another Usami?" The question came from Haruhiko, who's usually guarded face displayed a sort of joy. "Congratulations, brother."

Akihiko didn't know if he liked the aura of relief coming from his brother. It annoyed him. He leaned forward to properly meet eyes with his half-sibling. "Why the good mood?"

Haruhiko rolled his eyes as if to say how obvious the answer was. "You carrying on the legacy means I can enjoy what I want for much longer."

Ah, so his merriment was mostly for his own sake. Selfish yet in a way Akihiko respected his brother's way of asserting his independence from their father's wishes. He set his hand on the table for his fiance to take. It only took a few seconds for Misaki to notice and grasp onto the large hand.

"You've talked out this decision?" Piped up Manami from her end. She wore her concern on her face like a new shade of lipstick. "I know you two are adults, but you are still rather young. ."

Did they think they hadn't sat together to discuss the gravity of their situation? Misaki was almost insulted. He felt the way his future husband lightly squished his hand. This was a choice he was sure of. He and his Usagi-san grew not only as a couple but as people. Not only had they talked out the decision to carry out the pregnancy and keep their child, but Misaki knew Akihiko had full potential to be a great father.

"We've discussed it every day since we found out. You act as if we're a couple of teenagers, sis."

Manami nodded her head, though she didn't look to sure of the answer. Kaoruko sat up in her seat. As if she didn't make her preference for the smaller Takahashi clear already, her smile of approval did.

She brushed her hair over her shoulder before waving a dismissive hand at Manami. "Don't be ridiculous. Misaki-nii is very responsible. Treating him like a child now is useless. Besides, he's the one that sets all these big, dumb men in their place."

Manami frowned then. Taken aback by the other woman's blunt wording. "Excuse me?"

A smile spread over the Usami girl's lips. "You're excused, ma'am."

Oh, God. Misaki caught the frustration written within Akihiko's eyes. He didn't blame him. The occasion was a happy one and yet their families found a way to make a meetup difficult. He wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or aggravation that made his stomach churn. Misaki let go of the hand of his love and pushed his chair back. While it stopped a retort, he didn't stop to let the others ask him about his leave. He left the table to make a beeline to the men's room.

~~~~~

Through gritted teeth, Akihiko noted the loudness of a glass being set beside him. Since when did sitting a drink on the table make so much noise? He strained to focus on the words around him, struggling to grasp at pieces of conversation. It occured to him that he really didn't know what was being said amongst the noise surrounding him. Leaving early wasn't in the current options no matter how badly he wanted it. Akihiko already despised large gatherings, let alone needless conflict. He tapped his fingertips along the edge of wooden table.

For a second he wondered if he heard his name only to find it was his father trying to gain his focus.

"Surely you don't think you're ready to be a father, Akihiko?" Fuyuhiko sighed heavily over the worried chatter amongst the table. "You zone out as if you're still a child yourself."

Did he doubt his ability to parent so bad? The ashen haired swallowed at nothingness, mouth dry. He would have made an effort to sip his drink but decided against it because of his stomach fluttering.

"I'd rather hear that from a better parent than you."

Shit! Why did he say that? Akihiko stared intently at the wood in front of him. Holy shit did his shirt feel unbearable to breath in. He wanted to go home. There must be a way to excuse himself and leave that instant and yet he couldn't think hard enough to find it. A hand touched to his chest and he flinched away from it to find Takahiro watching him, wide eyed.

Takahiro spoke calmly to him, pulled his hand away. "Breath, Usagi-san. To the count of three."

Akihiko took the order to heart. Inhaling, he counted out the three seconds then did the same as he exhaled. For a minute he repeated this. The voices around him quieted yet they still felt like they were puncturing his eardrums. He noted the other people at the table staring at him and heaved out a sigh, wishing the floor could swallow him whole.

~~~~~

"What's going on?" Misaki cut into his space to ask his brother. Relieved as he was to see the shorty, the close proximity made his chest tight.

Ever the good friend, Takahiro gently shooed away a concerned fiance and a useless father from Akihiko's sides to provide him his breathing room. To his joy it looked as if he was collecting himself. Only when Akihiko's shoulders slouched did he return to his seat.

"I'm sorry," Akihiko breathed quietly. He clutched at his fiance's shirt like some antsy child. "I tried so hard not to get overwhelmed. ."

A panic attack, Misaki thought. His poor big baby. The suggestion to do this big meetup was all his doing though he admittedly felt bad knowing his lover grew far more anxious out of his presence. He pulled his chair away from the other side to sit at his side. Morning sick be damned. He peered over Akihiko's shoulder to see what the Usami family made of the situation. Nothing by the looks of their need to sip on their drinks rather than ask if their kin were okay. From what he knew, the anxiety attacks started at an early age. Self isolation helped to keep it down even if he missed out on making connections with most children his age. Lucky for him Takahiro knew what to do to aid his highschool friend.

Misaki couldn't conceal his anger towards the three Usamis. The usually soft look in his olive green eyes were replaced by a sharp glare. "You all should be ashamed of yourself. Usagi-san needed help."

"He's a grown man who-" Haruhiko started only to trail off as he caught the daggers being stared in his direction. 

Manami decided now was the perfect time to pick up her son to leave the table. Through the tension of the table members no staff interjected themselves to take orders, leaving the group only needing to pay for their drinks. She looked to Takahiro who set their half on the table before they walked out. With Misaki's assistance Akihiko trudged after them wearing visible exhaustion. If not for his extreme introvertive side he felt he may have done better but still, his heart ached knowing he struggled for fatherly approve in his thirties.

After promising his brother he knew what he was doing, the Takahashis separated. On the drive home Misaki drove the car to their flat to allow Akihiko his time to relax. He worried for him but made no push for conversation. What he did plan on pushing was the button to his rice cooker for an actual lunch. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel at recalling how utterly small his beast of a lover looked the moment he walked back to the table. For a moment he needed to get away and what happened? Akihiko's feelings weren't considered at all!

The pair made their to the elevator once the car was parked. In the quiet of the elevator Akihiko inched closer to Misaki, wrapped his arms around the smaller. He nuzzled at the shell of his ear. "Forgive me for causing a scene."

Forgive him? He turned to face him in an effort to assure him he did nothing wrong. Lips came close to crashing against his until he pressed his palms to the taller's chest. "I'm not kissing you under the assumption that you did something wrong! Y, you hadn't. . Not today. ."

Akihiko paused. There went the unabashed sweetness his lover was best at. He smiled. The person he loved really was kind at heart. It occured to him that Misaki possessed a true knack for helping him realize he held more value than he may originally assume. He didn't think he could love him more than he did but he continued to be proven wrong by the easily flustered brunett.

"I love you, Misaki." The pale haired purred. He closed the space between them forcibly, though he knew by the way the other's chin lifted towards him it was welcomed.

The elevator opened to their flat. On the way to their flat it hit him just how much he did love this person. Who a better match for him than an empathetic yet firm man with a talent for knowing what to say?

*****

They rushed to open the front door, both piling inside clinging to each other. Misaki tugged his love down by the collar of his shirt once the door closed. He kissed him roughly. There was no holding back on nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. So what if he were the one to see the Great Akihiko Usami wrecked? It got him excited to know he was the person causing the dark look in his eyes.

"Usagi-san. ."

"Misaki. ."

Large hands ran along the sides of his torso, stopping on the hips to take a palmful of ass in each. Misaki moaned against Akihiko's swollen lip. All he could think of were the arms circling his body and the scent of his man. Would it be too much effort to try reaching the couch from where they stood?

Yes- Apparently it was. Akihiko used his greater size to scoop the other into his arms. He eased them to the down, Misaki pinned under him on the cool floor. Grinding his hips, he allowed his love to feel how hard he began to feel within the confines of his pants. The moan he elicited from those cute lips made the next shift of his hips all the more satisfying.

Misaki whimpered, shuddering at how the other's clothed erection rubbed against him. He cupped either side of his face and kissed him hungrily. When he lifted his hips to meet the friction it didn't surprise him to have big hands tugging desperately at his pants. He helped to undress himself. Cute as the enthusiasm was, he made him pause to wiggle from his boxers. The act wasn't very sexy but the smile clinging to Akihiko's lips made the second irrelevant. 

Snorting, Misaki ran his hand up the other's shirt. He tugged it over his head to join the other discarded pieces of clothing. The pants followed leaving Akihiko hiding his hard on in the thin fabric of his boxers. Oh God, it made him want to have a thorough taste of him. He leaned up to steal a chaste kiss. The second his head rested on the floor underneath them again lips were on his neck. Moaning, he pressed upwards to welcome the hot feeling of pure Akihiko between his legs.

The feeling of Akihiko's warm fingers cupping against his sex made Misaki's back arch ever so slightly into the other's form. Gently, the pads of his index and pinky fingers spread him apart. His breath caught in Misaki's throat as a finger pressed at his heat before pushing into the slickness. The thick digit curled deep inside, the motion slow and teasing. A few curls of the finger earned whimpering moans from the darker haired. He scrambled to grip onto Akihiko's biceps as a second pushed in alongside the first. Both thrusted and curled deep inside, seemingly on a search while already having Misaki whine for more.

"Usagi-san. . I need you. ." He begged, eyes dilated as he stared up at him through the red on his cheeks.

Akihiko retracted his fingers. After making a point to lick them clean he tugged his boxers down his thighs, freeing his aching erection. He pulled the other in flush by the hips. Observing how his fiance tried to shift his hips to rub on his length didn't help how stiff he already was. He guided the head of his sex to the other's entrance, teasing him by rubbing along his slit. Misaki rolled his hips, moaning in heavy breaths.

The wet heat welcomed his girth when Akihiko gave in, pressing his arousal inside. He watched how Misaki's lips parted in a deep sigh. What hold he had on his biceps tightened as Akihiko sank inside. For a second he sat connected to his love, heart thumping hard in his chest. He pulled back slowly and eased back just as leisurely. Every following thrust left him feeling every bit of warmth hugging him. Bliss washed over him in intense waves. No matter how many times they seemed to make love he could never get enough. He touched Misaki's outer sex, rubbing him until the darker haired sobbed in pleasure.

"Oh. . U, Usagi-san. . !" Misaki cried. His head rolled back, walls beginning to spasm in the beginning of a quickly peaking orgasm. From on top of him Akihiko couldn't stop his own climax spilling out. The taller buried deep inside as he released, leaving the other whining low in his throat over the last trembles of the aftermath.

*****

After pulling out, Akihiko sat back against the entryway wall. Misaki weakly crawled into his lap and laid his cheek down on his bare thigh. There in the glow of the moment it occured to him that he hadn't asked what set his fiance off. He turned onto his back, continuing to use the other as a pillow.

"What happened at the restaurant?"

Though peaceful one second, Akihiko's face fell in an expression of embarrassment. "You mean my panic attack?"

Misaki reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "Was it your family? I have half a mind to tell them about themselves."

"Don't." Akihiko sighed. He leaned into the gentle touch, closed his eyes. "Being in large groups is stressful enough. The arguing didn't help. I suppose. . . Father may be right. If I can't handle people disagreeing around me, how will I handle the pressures of parenth-"

"You'll be fantastic."

He frowned. Fixing his gaze on the love of his life, Akihiko exhaled hard through his nose. "What makes you say that?"

Misaki smiled. "You've matured a lot. Plus you know from experience what to avoid and. . . Well, you're already so excited to be a dad. I think that goes to show how you'll be as a father already."

True, he supposed. Whatever their families disagreed on could be put aside. So long as they had one another, it didn't matter what stood in the way. They had each other's support and a future to look forward to with their child. Akihiko leaned down, kissing the top of Misaki's chocolate chip coloured hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, cuties. I'm back from my little Hiatus.   
> cx
> 
> There are several things I have planned for this and I'm so excited to continue on!

Touching gently over the swell of his growing stomach, it occured to Misaki as he lay in bed during the evening how big he felt at only sixteen weeks. His gut pressed outward in the dim lamp light in a way that made him doubt he was experiencing a normal pregnancy. It wasn't about worrying over the health of their child but rather if it were simply a large child or more than one. Considering the possibility of multiples frightened and intimidated the first time parent. He ran his palm along the baby bump fondly. Whatever came of his child he would be sure to love them with all he had. Akihiko, too. The formerly lonely writer had taken up making the second bedroom into a nursery for their expected child. Whenever Misaki listened hard enough he could hear his fiance humming while he worked.

Watching Akihiko mature over the duration of their relationship filled him with a joy he wasn't sure he could explain. Knowing him, he knew he would make a great father. They were a good team. He smiled to himself.

Misaki thought he could put his thoughts of multiples inside when he paused, jolted by the feel of shifting in his stomach. It didn't disturb him so much as it was sudden. He waited a moment, and his smile grew at feeling more movement. He touched his hand flat on the spot, elated over the fact. Should he call for the other to come feel? That meant interrupting his work on the nursery but, oh! The light thumps of their child pushing against his stretched stomach was too exciting to pass up.

"Usagi-san!" He called urgently.

The heavy feet bounding towards the bedroom amuses him. Knowing his fiance would come to his side so quick warmed his heart. He chewed on his bottom lip as the door to their room opened to a disheveled Akihiko stepping in. What a big worrywart! It nearly made him guilty for crying out like he did. Not quite, though.

Just as Akihiko opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, only to remain silent because of the other patting his bump expectantly. He lifted his hand to feel along the surface of skin. At first he let himself be annoyed. Why did he interrupt his work like this? He could be setting up the crib by securing the last couple of parts of the frame but Misaki knew he couldn't help running to him- Oh! A smile broke across his face. Their child found the palm of his hand using their foot. 

His face softened. There was no getting mad now. He lowered to his knees beside the edge of Misaki's side of the bed, rested his ear on the round belly. "We really need to make your next appointment. I know you take great care of our child, but it won't hurt."

Misaki hated to agree but it was the truth. Avoiding the discomfort of showing himself to other people could and should be set aside. Then again, he didn't want to face the doctor along with the weird things his body had been doing since starting to expect. Growing up he never really experienced discomfort in his body. His parents and Takahiro recognized never made a big deal of his birth defect, only made sure he felt happy in his day-to-day life. Admittedly, he wasn't entirely sure how to feel in public with the bump of his stomach, excited as he was to be a father.

"It's easier said than done. Though. . . I need to have my suspicions tested." Misaki told the other.

Akihiko went around to his side of the bed to sit alongside his beloved. Suspicions? He touched his hand tenderly. "What do you mean?"

Had he not noticed or was multiples not a possibility in his mind? Misaki wasn't so sure if he were jealous of his lack of concern or not. He met his gaze, eyes twinkling knowingly. "I think I'm having twins, Usagi-san."

The silence that followed wasn't quite the comfortable air he had grown used to during the time of their relationship. Something too tense rested between the pause in conversation. He turned his head to find Akihiko's eyes large. The beautiful purple lacked confidence, filled then by fear. He laced their fingers together. What doubt he had because of his family could be put aside. This was their family, after all. Everyone else had to go through them.

"Hey," Misaki spoke up softly. "One or two babies doesn't take away from how much I believe in your ability to father. Please, have more faith in yourself. ."

"There will be more to love. ." Akihiko mumbled out. What lie in his eyes was elation rather than fear. He already adored the fact they would have one child, but two? The sleepless nights ahead held such promise! He almost couldn't wait to be kept awake all night long if it meant they were meant to have more children to shower in love. "When do you want to confirm it with your doctor?"

A good question he didn't quite have an answer for. Misaki shifted a second as his back grew uncomfortable. "Um. . I'll call in the morning to see when the soonest appointment is available."

"Thank goodness." The ashen haired sighed. Always the cuddle bug, he settled in closer until there remained no space between the two of them. He curled his large form against his love's side, laid an arm around his baby bump. Never in his past would he imagine himself giddy about his future, like this at least.

Akihiko brought his hand to the swell of Misaki's stomach and felt how it was firm. The size was a little much for three months, even he could tell that. Twins sounded more liable than a single. Certainly Misaki had reached a larger size thus far than Hiroki during the same frame of pregnancy. He made a mental note to call him up. Since he began dating that black haired guy, they hadn't been able to hang out as often as he liked. Of course things could be awkward given their history but he knew better than to consider such an issue keeping them apart as friends.

Misaki cleared his throat lightly to grab his future husband's attention. A light pink dusted across his cheeks, a smile pulling on the edges of his lips. "You give the little one so much attention. . . It's really cute to watch."

The sentiment left a smile on the taller's lips. Him, cute? Impossible as it sounded he couldn't deny the other's viewpoint. Before his flustered little cherry could take back his words and hide, Akihiko pulled himself up. The kiss seemed to soothe him for now, though the fingers snaking through his hair caught him pleasantly off guard. What an adorable guy his Misaki was.

Soft tugs at his hair ended shortly as said lover retracted into his shy self, wearing such a bright smile at that. "I'm tired, Usagi-san."

"Rest well." Akihiko hummed in response. Peering over to the digital clock on the nightstand it was no where near bedtime. He knew it couldn't be helped if carrying their child (children?) exhausted him. He pressed a kiss to the brunett's messy hair once he settled in to sleep before leaving the room to continue his work on the nursery.


	7. Chapter 7

Why must there be an appointment spot the following day, when Akihiko had time off? Making a big deal of his current state outside of the house wasn't exactly ideal but then again he did need to see his doctor more regularly. At his side in the waiting room was said fiance. From what he could tell he had become engrossed enough in his book to not fret over him for the time being. To his relief. Then again, he knew Misaki didn't need the additional stress on his person when carrying their child.

"Takahashi Misaki?"

The voice of the nurse grabbed his and Akihiko's attention quick. Both lifted from their seats to approach the waiting woman. Her face flashed the bearings of confusion on it only for a polite smile to take its place. Not that the brunett could blame her. Transgenderism and intersex people weren't a common thing, let alone pregnant. He unconsciously touched a hand to the large swell of his stomach while they made their way down the hall to the room. On the walls hung plain paintings of flowers, the petals done in simple strokes and their slight angle nothing lively. It occured to him that perhaps the art hadn't been changed since the building had been opened. Boring, and yet the lack of excitement relaxed his nerves. Once they were shown to the room the room checked his blood pressure and temperature, her voice leveled when asking him how far along he was and little details on his health. Smoker? Not him. Drinker? Very rarely and not once since he was with child.

When he was asked about how far along he was, the answer he delivered caught the woman off guard. How many times he would surprise the staff there in the gynecology office? Unsure and excited to see their child on the ultrasound, Misaki decided to persevere through the awkwardness. She promised to return with the doctor shortly on her way out. Shifting in his seat, Akihiko reached a hand out towards the other. Misaki gladly accepted it and laced their fingers in one another.

"I'm okay." He assured his tall lover, smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Akihiko nodded. "No doubt. We're about to see our child, after all."

Our child. The sweetness behind those words warmed his heart with the intensity of a fresh started fire after being stick within a snowstorm. Misaki couldn't wait to see with his own eyes the Usami baby growing inside his womb.

"Good afternoon," The doctor entered the room holding the notes given to him by the nurse previously caring for them. He set it down to wash his hands and ready his equipment, the nurse there to assist him all the while. "Are you excited about meeting your little one? It won't be but half a year now."

They let go of each other's hands. Akihiko let his rest on his lap while Misaki stiffly grasped his together in front of him. Excited? An understatement to their feelings, though a word Misaki still felt agreeable to. He nodded.

"We are. Honestly, they can't come quick enough." The brunett tittered.

He glanced over the posters of diagrams and bouts of information. A drawing of some woman's side profile caught his eye a second, the x-ray shot of the life in her uterus something he could now relate to. Not that he ever thought he would until recently. Engaged to his male lover and now pregnant. What more could he face after living what he thought to be a normal life? He adjusted on the bed when the doctor snapped his gloves on and approached with the gel. He lifted his clothing from the area.

"Holy-" Misaki bit down on a gasp. Now wasn't the time to have a slip of tongue! He frantically reached out a hand until he had a piece of Akihiko's shirt caught between his fingers. Why did the gel have to be so damn cold?

To the side of him the machine came to life and the doctor readied the wand to the sonogram before offering a smile. "Ready to see how they're growing?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Misaki caught how Akihiko's knee bounced at a rapid pace. He met his purple gaze a second to find him staring expectantly at his gelled stomach. When the wand touched to his lower stomach he jolted. Abrupt or not, he turned his attention to the display on the screen. Oh fuck. Their children were there in all of their beauty. All three of them! Three? Misaki blanched. Triplets?

"This sure explains your size for your term." Laughing, the doctor held the wand in position as he lifted a finger to the screen. "Here is one, and the other two are sat over here. Your children are about five inches long right now."

Jokes were jokes, but actually carrying multiples? He wasn't entirely sure it was something first time parents could handle. Let alone most parents. He looked to Akihiko fully expecting equal horror in his face, though found him fixed on the screen in a stare of awe. Why he wasn't terrified was way beyond him.

Misaki turned his head to look at the sonogram again. Triplets. No doubt about it, he couldn't doubt the clear forms of not one or two but three children situated in his uterus. His grip on his fiance's shirt tightened. The lump growing in his throat was swallowed at without going away. "Oh my God."

It was then that Akihiko's attention snapped from the display to watch his antsy. "Three times the love, right?"

His sweet sentiment reminded Misaki who was supposed to be optimistic in the midst of pressure in their relationship. What was he doing, panicking now? He released his grasp on his shirt to take his hand instead. For the moment public displays could be forgotten to act like any other couple seeing their physical love growing for the first time. What frightened him about the reality of their situation elated Akihiko, who smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. They would do this together and continue to depend on one another.

"Can we please get a print of the ultrasound?"

"Of course, sir."

_______________

Oh God did Misaki want to be swallowed up by the Earth itself. In his hand he held picture of his triplets from the sonogram earlier that day. Beside him sat Akihiko and across from them Takahiro and Manami. Mahiro had long since been laid down for a nap. Apparently the boy played his heart out at the park before they arrived, so they offered to let him rest in the guest room while they adults spoke. Though, now that they were all seated in the living room together, Misaki really wished his nephew was there to keep the mood light. Seeing his brother and sister-in-law staring at him so expectantly made him struggle to keep from squirming. An arm wrapped around his back, Akihiko's large hand coming to rest on the round of his belly.

Takahiro cleared his throat, trying to break the growing tension. "Come on, Misaki. We want to see our niece or nephew."

What was wrong with him? They called them to share the picture with them, as well as the fact that it wasn't simply one, big baby. Misaki wished he could jump up for a minute for the sake of grabbing Suzuki from the master bedroom. Now wasn't the time, though. He held the picture out towards the other two parents, hand trembling ever so slightly.

Manami accepted the print into her grasp, eyes quick to widen. When her mouth fell into a light O shape he waited. Only did he relax when Akihiko rubbed along the side of his stomach. Takahiro stared at the photo from beside his wife. What was with the silence?

Finally, he got a response whether he was ready or not. Manami set the picture down on her way to her feet to hug him. "Congratulations, Misaki-kun! Three babies. . . Isn't the human body amazing?" 

"Amazing?" Misaki echoed. Once she broke away from him he noticed how his brother smiled. "You guys think we can handle this?"

His words earned him an honest shrug from Takahiro, and a sheepish smile on Manami's part.

Takahiro stole another glance at the sonogram before simply smiling. "We have no doubt in the responsibility it will take to raise three children at a time, but we are here for you and Usagi-san."

Akihiko spoke up finally. He laid both his hands over the firm swell of his fiance's pregnant stomach. The look in his eyes Misaki could only describe as firm, shining his optimism. "Thank you. We're glad we can depend on you two as family."

Family? Oh, that's right. Their plans to marry meant Usagi-san would be part of their family. A simple yet sweet sentiment to say how far they have come. Misaki couldn't resist pressing closer against Akihiko's side. There couldn't be more for him to ask for, could there?

"Of course. Um. . . Though, let's not start referring to each other as brothers just yet." Takahiro laughed with a rub of his head. His fingers massaged at his temples and he squinted his eyes slightly. "I don't think I'm ready for it."

Noticing the behavior Misaki frowned. He recalled his brother suffering from chronic headaches since a young age. Perhaps even in the crib he watched worriedly when the other Takahashi's head would begin to ache . They only seemed to grow more intense as they grew into men, much to the younger brother's concern. How bad was it this time? Setting aside the familial sentiments aside he stood and reached out for Takahiro.

"Again?" Misaki urged. The hand he reached with was softly rejected by his older brother, to his distress. "Hey. . . You should see about seeing a doctor. They've been going on far too long."

The concern was brushed off as the older sibling waved a hand dismissively. Takahiro wasn't too concerned, even if he had to squint through the blurring vision and piercing pain in his temples. "I'll be okay. Maybe it's just a genetic thing? I think grandpa had them real bad as well."

Akihiko crossed his arms over his chest as he injected into the conversation. "Takahiro. . . Headaches shouldn't be as bad as they are for you. During exams you had to be excused to the nurse's office, for God's sake."

Now Manami raised her voice a slight level. "Honey, they're right. Your headaches have worried me since we started going out."

The look on Akihiko's face could only be described as "ha, check mate". He pushed ashen hair out of his line of sight and offered a smile. "On the bright side, after an appointment for these chronic headaches you can help me set up two more cribs in the nursery."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting!  
> Writing while moving And settling in was dang near impossible but here's the next chapter. :D

A brain tumor.

Who would have thought? Not Misaki, for one. He sat in the living room of his brother and sister-in-law's apartment. In the week it took to fully convince said brother to make the appointment about being seen for his chronic headaches. A second week followed since then and there he sat on the couch with a shakily crying Manami to his side. Did they have time to go about removing it or was it too late? He couldn't believe the painful news, true or not. Manami lifted her head in an effort to say something over the heartbreaking information she had known longer than him only to break into a fresh set of wobbling sobs. Misaki only stared at her ugly crying expression. The tears sticking to her cheeks and the way her bare lips shook throughout her loud wails wasn't the same cute face he was used to.

That happened three months prior, when Misaki now sat by himself in the bedroom he shared with the man he planned to marry. At thirty one weeks into his pregnancy he didn't expect to be stressed over his brother's deteriorating health. Since the discovery of the tumor, it seemed Takahiro grew worse far quicker. Maybe all of it was a trick of the mind but it hurt like Hell watching the man who raised him decline health wise. To his shock, his brother admitted to having a few seizures over time. It frightened Misaki to imagine but so did most things happening to Takahiro.

When he had been told he denied the weight of the reality but Misaki could only hope it was a lie for so long. He worried over hurting his triplets, sure he may harm them if he allowed himself to feel the true hurt that came alongside the fear of losing Takahiro. At twenty three he did his best to conceal the emotions toiling inside. He brought a hand to his already tousled hair to simply feel at it. Not like it was a distraction when he sat in silence in the bedroom.

He really didn't know what to do with himself. Before the news of the tumor he and Akihiko had began talking baby names and had the nursery set finished. Doctors appointments were much more frequent to check on the three lives growing in his stomach. Misaki kept the numerous ultrasound prints in a little box in the office. Sometime that week he was sure he had to visit his dietitian to ensure he had been giving the babies their proper amount of nutrition.

"I'm home."

Misaki lifted from the bed to start for the living room. Damn did it hurt his back to walk even such a short distance! Not only his back, but his ankles were already getting seriously sore. He smiled when coming downstairs despite the aches and pains. Now he wasn't alone with the thoughts of growing hurt. He waddled over to greet Akihiko, glad to feel the security of his fiance's arms around his shoulders. Circling his own around Akihiko's middle felt grounding, relieving. He tilted his head up and allowed himself a close mouthed smile as said fiance kissed his lips.

Akihiko broke away and started for the kitchen a few feet away. To his fiance's joy he could microwave food just fine for himself and didn't really ask him to cook. He still did most of the week, but still. It was one of the things about the ashen haired that the brunett absolutely adored. He wasn't forcing him to be on his feet. Instead, Akihiko took out a frozen dinner and began to nuke it.

"Would you like something while I'm in here?" The taller asked. He already began opening the freezer to grab a second dinner for the other.

Huffing his way to the dining table, Misaki shook his head no. "Thank you, but I'm not really hungry."

Akihiko closed the door but not without a wary glance. "When was the last time you ate?"

"A little earlier." Misaki defended. His brows pinched together. What was with the attitude? He was a grown man, of course he ate!

Unconvinced, Akihiko leaned on the counter behind him. "Do you believe it to be enough for all four of you? If memory serves right. . . You should be heavier now, according to the doctor."

Misaki's mouth fell open a moment. He laid his hand on the table and tapped his fingernails over the wood surface. "You know my metabolism doesn't allow that so easily, Usagi. I'm trying my hardest but it's a struggle when I'm built small!"

A sigh slipped out of Akihiko's mouth. Worried or not, the blunt way words hit right at the heart when Misaki already struggled to keep his emotions in check for the sake of their triplets. Being at a higher risk left him with a feeling of tip toeing over eggshells. What if he became too frustrated and went into labor too early? Misaki couldn't think of anything else since they discovered the fact he was carrying thrice as many babies.

Misaki lowered his cheek to the cool surface of the dining table. On the hot colour spreading across his cheeks it was more than welcomed. He tried to collect his next response, ignoring the look of concern from those purple eyes. Now wasn't the time to treat him as if he were a child- Ten year age gap aside! He drew the courage to meet Akihiko's gaze to find him still staring at him even while he ate his microwaved lunch.

"You're sure you don't want more?" Akihiko gingerly asked.

Would it be wrong of him to yell? Misaki couldn't tell, knowing his judgement had been clouded by irritation. "I'm sure. Thank you, though."

For now the subject set aside. To the younger's relief Akihiko dropped it to focus on his meal. From what he knew of the meeting he returned home from, the BL story had taken a massive turn and it took a lot of arguing to allow. By the lack of a scowl Misaki assumed he got his way. What a big shock right? The great Usagi-san got his way by standing his ground. He wondered somewhat about the change in the novel but couldn't bring himself to ask something so embarrassing.

When he eventually pulled up from the table top, Misaki leaned back in his seat. Sitting around did nothing to relax him. Luckily they had plans the next day. His lover's childhood friend would be visiting them for the afternoon. Akihiko explained that it was the man who he pointed out at the hospital, the one with a daughter he birthed himself. Meeting another man sharing his condition settled some of Misaki's nerves- Along with the bonus of meeting another person important to his future husband's life.

"Usagi, what time did you say Hiroki is coming?"

Akihiko set the plastic in the bin before approaching the other. He wrapped his arms around him as he thought. ". . . Around one. So Hinata-chan will be well rested."

Made sense. Misaki mentally noted the time knowing he would be ready far before the actual time. Misery aside, he looked forward to the next day. Not only did Hiroki sound like a nice guy from what Akihiko told him, but he would be meeting his fiance's god child! He leaned back against the taller's broad chest, smiled slightly. A slight jolt took him at feeling a shift in his stomach.

Seeming to realize, Akihiko lifted his hand to rest over the slight shape of the foot. The thin stretch marks etched over his stomach never made the ashen haired stop his appreciative touches. He smiled in seeing how his love exhaled softly.

"You're so mean. . . Getting me mad only to cuddle me. ." Misaki huffed out. Glancing over his shoulder he fought back a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Akihiko whispered in return. All it took was a turn of their heads for their lips to meet. The sweet, warm kiss held for a long moment then the two parted only to move toward the living room sofa hand-in-hand. As they sat down side by side they cuddled close to one another. "Have you heard from Takahiro?"

Ugh, if only he asked another question about his uneasy day! What could he say? He ignored texts and calls all day in hopes Takahiro's illness could evaporate into nonexistence. Misaki rested his cheek on the other's left breast. "I. . . Haven't been able to answer his calls. Today I did a lot of resting."

While he had not told a lie exactly he also wasn't being completely true.

Akihiko lifted his hand up to run his fingers through the other's messy, chocolate brown hair. ". . . Maybe you should call him before bed. Who knows what could happen between now and morning?"

What a horrible way of being encouraging! Misaki felt like pulling away from him then and there, yet remained in place. He swallowed thickly. ". . . I'll try to remember."

Try as he might the next few passing hours, the shorter hadn't been able to forget, let alone act air headed enough to appear as if he did. Dialing up the number and holding the phone to his ear made his body tense. What was wrong with him? No good brother should be ignoring the other in his time of need! On the second ring the phone picked up to the familiar, yet different sound of Takahiro's exhausted voice.

"Hello, Misaki. I didn't expect you to call this late."

Neither did I, the younger Takahashi thought. Man was he annoyed by himself! He cleared his throat to speak. "Yeah. . . Sorry if you were in bed. I wanted to ask how you are."

"How I am?" Takahiro repeated then paused a second. Following up quick, his fatigue showed in his voice. "I'm not doing well at all. To be honest, I barely have the energy to get up and play with Mahiro. Manami is starting to get sick from working hard for both of us, too."

These people don't deserve this. Of all the people he knew, they were always the kindest. Misaki unconsciously swallowed at a lump in his throat. "Try to get her to rest more. It's no good for her to be pushing herself too hard."

Though laughing, his voice worried his brother. "Easier said than done. My wife is a stubborn one when she wants to be."

Leave it to soft hearted Manami to be aggressive where it counted. Misaki admired that in a person if he were honest. He settled into his bed, glancing towards the bathroom door at the sound of the shower turning off. Briefly he considered how clean his lover would be after such a hurried shower but pulled his thoughts back to his phone conversation.

"I get it. Being with someone hard headed, that is."

Takahiro yawned on his side of the phone, no doubt in need of rest from the time of night. "True. Oh, I think she's coming to bed. Thank you for calling to check in, Misaki. It means the world."

Dammit now Misaki felt the urge to swallow at nothingness. "Of course. Goodnight, big bro."

A few seconds after the phone call hung up Akihiko left the bathroom in his sweat pants. He rubbed at his damp hair using his towel as he joined the other on the bed. A light smile clung to his lips when he reached out a hand to pick a hair out of Misaki's line of sight. Hard headed and frustrating or not, this man made the younger's stomach do flip flops after being engaged and on their way to becoming parents. Misaki turned his head up to peck the palm of the hand moving his hair away.

He shifted closer to Akihiko, rested his hand on the inside of his thigh and laid his head on his shoulder. Leave it to someone like him to give a good suggestion. In the end he was so happy to have made the call to his brother. Who knows how much he would regret it otherwise? He smiled, let Akihiko pull him into a long goodnight kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient!  
> Please do accept this chapter on Hiroki and his child as an apology for the lack of muse as of late! xoxo

Gentle taps to the outside of his bedroom door awoke Hiroki, not that he particularly minded. By now it was routine. He pulled himself into a sitting position before attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. If he recalled properly, he and his daughter were going over to visit Akihiko and his fiance. Misaki, if he was correct. Either way he couldn't help the happiness he felt in knowing his childhood best friend let him stay close. They hadn't grown apart like he feared, and to top it off, Hiroki was excited over the fact that this fiance of his dear friend had a condition similar to his. Perhaps he could offer him advice as a man in the same sort of situation. Hiroki left his bed to open the door. Gaze falling to the ground, his eyes met the happy smile hanging on his daughter's lips. He scooped her into his arms, grinning as she rested her forehead on his.

"Hi, daddy." Hinata spoke softly to him. The little blessing that he called his daughter touched the sides of his face in her fat little hands. It took much of his willpower not to simply cry from how much he loved his child.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Gently combing his fingers through her choppy, pitch black hair, Hiroki carried her to the living room. They passed her bedroom door which was kept open for Hinata and her constant desire to check on her parents. Or wake them- Hiroki honestly didn't know the difference in the intentions and he adored his baby too much to care. He set her on the sofa then made his way to the kitchen to start up on the cooking. It being the weekend meant he could savor his time with Hinata without any rush. Though, by the look of a clean living room, he knew it would be just him and Hinata. Nowaki wasn't on the couch sleeping alongside him usually headed into work during the early hours of morning. It didn't bother him much as of recent. Nowaki continued to be difficult in assuming he could read minds and making co-parenting difficult. Oh, well. Hinata may be a carbon copy of her father physically but she was with Hiroki much more when she wasn't with her grandmother.

"Are you excited to go out later?" Hiroki asked from the refrigerator. At a glance it was clear he must stop by the grocery store after their outing.

He lifted his head to find her struggling to pack a star block into the square space. Fighting back a smile would only be a fruitless attempt so he let it come naturally. In spite of getting into disagreements with Nowaki, Hiroki smiled more than he could count because of their daughter. She hadn't reached two years old yet but he felt she was his world.

Hinata paused her task to stare back at him. Focus knitted her brows together in a seriousness he at times saw while she ruined her diapers. "Yeah!"

"Yeah, same." Hiroki chuckled.

Fixing breakfast between himself and his daughter came easy. Neither of them ever ate much and he already planned on carrying snacks with them in her diaper bag. He carried their food to the table and set up her high chair. Eating through the meal took a bit of time to allow him convincing so Hinata would eat a bit off of his plate. She didn't seem to like fish too much but he still pushed it onto her.

Once the dishes were cleaned and they were dressed to go, they were off towards the penthouse. In a way he wished Nowaki could be there. Even if they were having trouble communicating the last few weeks, Hiroki thought it would be nice to show him he wasn't too much of a medical rarity- Especially if a homebody like Akihiko ended up engaged to a man with the same deformity.

Adjusted his grip on the stroller, the brunet breathed out a sigh. What was he to do about him and Nowaki? They always dealt with issues over talking to each other but it was much more important once having a child. Shouldn't the guy who knocked him up take more responsibility? He supposed he would have to be patient a bit longer despite it pissing him off with how long it took Nowaki to read him.

At least the walk to the penthouse remained peaceful on the February day they were to visit. Minus the few outburst from Hinata excitedly pointing things out to him. The street vendors and mannequins inside stores were rather important sights, in her defense.

"Welcome." Akihiko greeted upon his arrival. They exchanged a short hug on Hiroki's way pushing his stroller into the entryway.

"Thank you for having us." Hiroki chuckled. He eased his daughter into his arms after feeling her hands for coldness. "Where's your fiance? I have some embarrassing stories to share!"

Wearing a fond smile on his lips, Akihiko gestured towards the stairs. A few seconds after his motioning he saw his best friend's heavily pregnant fiance. The guy's face admittedly rang a bell though he wasn't entirely sure. Familiar or not, he was more than happy to meet someone who meant so much to Akihiko. Possibly elated, if not simply really excited. He stood patiently, understanding why the other brunett took his time coming down the stairs. Carrying his extremely large stomach in front of him out compared his time of gestation by a long shot.

Misaki extended a hand to him once they were on the same level. "Hello and welcome to our home. It's lovely to properly meet you, Kamijo."

Hiroki accepted and shook the hand in front of him, grin tugging at his lips. "You, too, Takahashi. Or is Akihiko adopting you into his family as an Usami?"

Caught off guard by the question, the younger father cleared his throat and glanced down at Hinata sitting quietly within her stroller. She clutched at her jacket sleeves. He didn't blame her for being so shy around a new person. Misaki waved at her, wearing a bright smile. "My goodness. Who's this little one?”

After undoing the straps and hoisting Hinata in his arms, Hiroki proudly introduced his precious child. "This is Hinata. She'll be two years old very soon."

“Already?” Akihiko spoke up. The sort of awe in his expression confirmed he didn’t realize how big she had grown so soon. Hiroki couldn’t blame him. Every passing day she grew taller and smarter, nearly breaking his heart.

Hiroki nodded and laughed. “Yes, she’ll be two before we know it. Nowaki and I are hoping to be able to throw a party. You know how work is for us, though.”

Following Akihiko’s disbelief they all headed to the living area for a much needed sit-down. Not only to relax to catch up properly, but also for the sake of Misaki’s feet. Carrying three children at once was amazing enough, let alone the strain it no doubt put on his body. Hiroki settled down. To his side, Hinata took out her beloved plush frog. She hugged it’s fat, grass green body to her short torso. He wanted to pepper her face in kisses so bad!

“She’s so very cute,” Miskai commented. He sat back comfortably, hand rested on his stomach. “I can’t imagine how many compliments you must always get over her.”

Compliments? Hiroki laughed. “Yes, she is a little charmer. She’s shy as can be which doesn't help how people fawn over her. My Hinata is the cutest!”

Wandering over to the opposing sofa, Hinata raised her frog expectantly in front of Akihiko’s face. The tallest of the three men snorted in amusement. He accepted the toy from her to gingerly pet it on the head, much to her approval. If not for the amount of practice he had from being around Mahiro, Akihiko knew he would be awkward as all Hell in how to deal with children. He supposed he still had a lot of getting used to being around small humans considering the fact he would have three in his care rather soon.

While Akihiko moved the frog as if it were doing a cartoonish dance to entertain Hinata, Hiroki turned to face Misaki. Seeing his friend comfortable to act less stoic and more so a sillier side admittedly warmed his heart. Hiroki couldn’t imagine the other wanting to be stuck with another person otherwise but he still couldn’t completely believe how relaxed the two looked side-by-side.

After fixing his posture Hiroki cleared his throat a bit. “Do you two have names planned? Leaving it to the last minute can be rather stressful, after all.”

Misaki visibly perked up. The hand on his stomach never moved from the fond way it rested on the top of the swell. “We have! Usagi and I have six names picked out for our little ones. I really love the idea that if we have a son, he can be named after my brother.”

“Takahiro?” Hiroki instinctively questioned. Of the people he knew of in Akihiko’s life, he knew the Takahashi guy from his teen years had been of big importance. Not that he expected his friend’s old unrequited love to be related to his now fiance.

Nodding, Misaki didn’t feel as surprised. He was aware of the relationships his lover had long before they met thus not worrying who knew of who. It made sense for a childhood friend to be aware of a long time crush. “Yeah. I think it’s a perfect sort of thank you to my brother.”

Hiroki wasn’t sure on what type of background the other brunett came from, leaving it be and simply accepting the wonderful idea to thank a family member. “That’s amazing. I wanted to name Hinata after my mother but she insisted on us not doing so. She probably felt bad knowing she’s Hinata’s only grandmother.”

“Oh. . . I think I can understand where she’s coming from in a sense.” Misaki sighed lightly. He ran his hand over his clothed stomach. “Papa-Usami will be these three little one’s only grandparent. I think he’ll do his best for them, thank goodness.”

It was then that Akihiko paused playing with a kind spirited Hinata to pipe into the conversation. “He’s doing too much. Father has texted and called me more in the last few months than he has most of my adult life.”

Hearing of the old Usami having a part in his child’s life surprised Hiroki, not that he planned to voice such a thought. While the man neglected to be present for the years they shared as boys, Hiroki was somewhat hopeful for Akihiko’s sake that he could make up for lost time. Who knew? Perhaps father Usami would turn out to be a pretty good grandfather.

“He texted again?” Misaki asked. “Was it about a party? I try to tell him we don’t need anything other than a small gathering of family members.”

Akihiko visibly withheld his true annoyance. “Yes. . . Father knows we aren’t the partying types.”

“Your father is just excited for you both.” Hiroki pushed out a laugh. Patting beside him, Hinata eagerly joined his side. The frog she adored so dearly rested in her lap where she pet the fabric head. He gave her hair a brief petting in which Hinata leaned into.

Tilting her head to meet her father’s gaze, Hinata beamed a wide smile. “Papa work?”

Of all the things she could go on and ask him. . . Why did it have to be when Nowaki got off of work? Hiroki replaced his hand by pecking the top of her head. “Not sure, sunshine.”

The other two read into his discomfort on the topic and let it be. Akihiko guided the conversation into the topic of embarrassing childhood incidents. To Hiroki’s amusement they were able to discuss the ways they met up as children. From him running away out of frustrations from the lessons he refused to drop to the times Akihiko simply desired to hide away from the family butler- Misaki laughed over their antics. Hinata stayed by and even managed to get the three men to start up a game of kitchen. To her delight, there was plastic kitchenware to play with thanks to Mahiro’s visits. Before they knew it, three hours passed and it was time to take Hinata home for her nap. Hiroki stood to stretch his limbs out from sitting so long. By the looks of it, his little sunshine not only exhausted herself but Misaki as well. He resisted against a growing smile on his way to the stroller left by the stairs. Buckling in a worn out Hinata, Hiroki stole a glance at how Akihiko encouraged his dear fiance to go upstairs for a rest. Were they always like this? Hiroki didn’t know how long he and Nowaki could be around one another without an argument starting up.

“Thank you for coming,” Akihiko flashed him a short, one of his arms wrapped around and supporting the body of his tired fiance. “I’m happy the two of you could meet formally.”

Hiroki finished strapping his daughter into her stroller then slid his shoes on. Maybe tonight he and Nowaki could sit down to a movie once Hinata was put in bed for the night. To sit on the couch, relaxing back into the arms of the man he loved so much sounded like nothing but Heavenly. Then again. . . Hiroki knew better than to think they could enjoy such a smooth evening. It was unfair to them both to make such assumptions.

“Of course, thank you for having us.” Hiroki responded shortly on the way out.

He wheeled the stroller into the elevator all the while feeling worse than he wanted to. Would he and Nowaki get to this state of peace anytime soon? It felt as if anytime they did have a minute or two to simply be in one another’s company, some sort of disagreement broke out and Hiroki would sleep alone in the bed while Nowaki took the couch or made himself a spot on the floor. Most likely he could be found on the couch. Then again Hiroki assumed they wouldn’t argue so much and just maybe could make much more time for one another and Hinata once said daughter had been born. Unfortunately, that isn’t how it worked out for them. Hiroki took what days off he could when the time was needed including the rare occasion he needed the day as a break to be with Hinata.

Would it be okay to keep on going like they were without a real change? Hiroki loved Nowaki and knew the feeling was mutual but when was it time to say it was too much on a person? Making it home, Hiroki picked his daughter out of the stroller and took her to his bed. As he lay back and let her lay on him, Hiroki considered how long they had been together and how they truly weren’t keen on one another’s feelings. They couldn’t understand one another. Neither of them wanted to talk out their issues most of the time. Hell, Hiroki was pretty sure his mother knew they were constantly bickering by the amount of time she avoided the topic of his boyfriend.

Hiroki didn’t know if this was fair to continue. It couldn’t be fair to the both of them, let alone their daughter. They had an example to set and he refused to let his daughter see constant arguing and a lack of communication as a way to have a healthy relationship. He let Hinata take her two hour nap. It gave him the time he needed to sit and think. By the time she woke up on her own to ask about coloring, Hiroki made his decision. He sent his mother a text that had her on the phone within moments. Thankfully she let him vent out his frustrations. Hiroki wanted to be able to sit down and talk to his boyfriend without Nowaki assuming the biggest of conclusions over the smallest of things. He wanted things to not be taken out of context over and over. He packed for two nights at his mother’s and a couple more nights for Hinata. A few nights away from their shared home may help him think more clearly. Plus, he did miss his mother. Hinata loved her grandmother as well.

-We’re spending the night with mom tonight. Do your best at work, okay?-

Once the text was sent, Hiroki made sure to leave with his daughter under the impression that her grandmother missed her like crazy. Alongside the promise of fruit, of course. Somehow his mother always had the best fruit waiting for them. Taking a taxi was easy enough in the evening and within the hour he was at the familiar home he pushed himself too hard at. Hinata bounced at his side on their way in, excited to stay the next few nights in the Kamijo house.

* * *

The buzz surprised him into waking up. Hiroki eyed his cell phone warily. Who would be texting him at. . . He squinted to check the time- Two in the morning? Obvious as it was he still checked the contact to be sure. Confirming the name of his boyfriend, he sighed. He opened the text.

-I worked really hard! Going home now. Please do enjoy your time with your family and tell Hinata papa loved her.-

Hiroki stared at the texts, wondering if his lover had any inkling of the internal struggle he was experiencing. He tapped away in return, sent the message, and turned over to return to sleep.

-Thanks. Sleep well, Nowaki.-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> I hope you're all keeping sane this holiday season whether you have a traditional holiday to celebrate or not, and enjoying the end of this messed up year.
> 
> Writing this chapter was admittedly a strain but I'm eager to send this fic off on a good note!  
> I'll be trying to get the last two chapters out at a better pace than this one for sure!
> 
> Thank you for waiting patiently for updates and for taking the time to read my notes. :)

Laid in the bed he shared alongside his beloved, Misaki tried hard to enjoy the softness of the blanket on top of him in spite of the restlessness settling into him. Over the last few days it has grown worse and worse. Why he couldn't properly rest was beyond him. Perhaps he should have asked Kamijo when he was there earlier that day? Then again, he also had his sister-in-law on hand to call. He sighed quietly in frustration over himself. Surely there was an explanation to why he felt the pressing need to stay on his feet despite tiredness. He lifted his head to listen out. Within a short moment he pinned how close Akihiko was.

Misaki called out. "Usagi! Can you please come here?"

He lowered his head onto the pillow once more, the slowly growing pat of the other man's feet on the floor echoing only to stop outside of their bedroom door. The tall man he loved let himself into their room. A smile spread over his lips at seeing his fiance. Akihiko closed the gap between them, his grin seemingly growing as his knee caused a dip in the mattress. He joined him at the head of the bed and draped an arm over him. The firmness of his arm simply laid on top of him aided Misaki into really relaxing. Leave it to his usually difficult lover to give him the peace at mind he needed. He struggled onto his side in an effort to reciprocate in some way. It took a long moment but he managed to face Akihiko, who smiled warmly through his patience. Misaki smiled back.

Akihiko moved his hand to rest on his lover's stomach. "Something Hiroki said earlier has me thinking. . ."

"You thinking?" Misaki snorted. "That can't be a good thing."

"Mhm. . . Anyway," Akihiko's smile grew. "The comment he made about me adopting you into my family. . . Nice as it would be. . . I thought about marrying in England. . Even if it would take forever to go."

Of course he thought about it. Misaki smiled through the heat growing across his cheeks. He blinked away a wave of exhaustion threatening to pull him down into sleep. "It would. There's visas and planning for the event. . . Which will be difficult to focus on once the triplets get here. Perhaps we need to focus more on the actual marriage itself in time. . When we can properly commit to a wedding."

Akihiko nodded. Truthfully, he knew he was simply overly excited about his and Misaki's future marriage or the equivalent of the union. For now they had their unborn children to focus on. They both knew it could wait longer, seeing as though they were both committed and eager to be with the other. Misaki combed his fingers through Akihiko's hair. In a short frame of time the two of them would be meeting their little ones. They decided against finding out the genders until the birth, so they were excited to see what names they would be giving them.

Of the six names they had ready, Misaki had his amusement in how odd they were. Rather than normal names carrying tradition, Akihiko opted for names in which sounded more "pretty" than practical. Whether it be the word River or even Jewel, Misaki didn't see a problem with the unique decision. Different as it may be he liked a few of the suggestions that they ended up sticking to. He retracted his hand as a pain hit him, the sudden ache in his lower stomach forcing his attention to drop. For a second he couldn't collect his thoughts until the pain faded away. Misaki shuffled closer to Akihiko, kissing him even when his love wore a look of concern. Surely the pains were nothing. It was too early to really be concerned. Or so at least he assumed. Akihiko let him get away with brushing the topic aside for now and kissed him tenderly in turn.

Breaking away from the kiss, Akihiko couldn't fight the smile that broke out across his face. "I adore you."

Misaki, figuring it wouldn't hurt to indulge, ran his hand along the inside of Akihiko's thigh where his sweats barely protected him. He made an effort to cup him through the front when another pain hit him, sharp in his lower belly. For a second he was taken aback by the sensation only to realize Akihiko sat staring at him in worry. They both were well aware of the fact the triplets were at higher risk of being born prematurely. Surely this wasn't about to be the case! Or so he desperately hoped.

Without wait Akihiko took to the phone to dial up Hiroki. If anyone should be helpful in such a situation it should be him. Before Misaki could open his mouth to complain about him making a decision on his own the phone picked up.

By the sound of running and female laughter in the background, it was made clear Hiroki made the choice to visit his mother that evening. "Hello? Akihiko?"

"Yes, sorry for the late call." He responded back trying to ignore the glares his fiance managed between winces. "I have a question I was hoping you could answer."

"What's that?" Hiroki inquired followed by a fit of light laughter. The sound of Hinata giggling at her father's side made it hard to keep his mind on the current panic.

"Right now Misaki is experiencing some pains and I'm worried he may be due two months early."

The lack of response following worried him until the other spoke up finally, not that he came back with very soothing words in reply. "It sounds like he may be having what are sort of practice contractions. Still, you should call up his doctor if they continue on. To be safe."

"Of course. Thank you. Have a good evening, Hiroki."

"Night."

From his side, Misaki stared at him expectantly. The pains settled aside for the moment but only time would show how quickly they would return. Akihiko set his phone aside to lay his hand on the swollen stomach in turn. Perhaps it was a false alarm? Working the other up this far into his third trimester wouldn't make the situation any easier on Misaki, either. Still he made the call and carried the responsibility of being the other father. He inched closer so their sides touched, until he returned onto his to touch his hand to Misaki's cheek.

"They're probably false contractions but it's a good idea to call your doctor." Akihiko informed him in a soft voice, hoping to meep from agitating his hormonal honey.

Successfully soothed, Misaki nodded before leaning into the loving touch on his face. "Fair enough."

After enjoying the warmth of his lover's hand a bit longer he turned away to see about calling up his doctor, who at the end of their conversation seemed not too bothered by his current state. He hung up once assured he wouldn't be going into labor just yet.

The brunett smiled when awkwardly shifting over to the other once more, eager for his attention. If his unsubtle grabs at Akihiko's sweats wasn't enough to convey what he craved, he sure knew the message got through. Not a complaint came from then on as the pain had faded to nothingness, giving the two the next half hour to fondle and tease each other. Misaki gratefully accepted the comfort of being on his back as well as the other eased off his pajama pants along with his boxers. The smirk Akihiko wore at seeing him slick from teasing flustered him. It was all he could do not to cry out from sensitivity as the dull haired sunk two digits into his eager heat. The way he pressed his fingers into him at a deliberately slow pace, making him feel him all the more clearly worked Misaki up to the edge, nearly finishing when he felt an unfamiliar pressure building in his lower stomach.

"I gotta pee!" Misaki squeaked in urgency. Shifting to his feet resembled that of a turtle turned on its back. Though he could have accepted the help offered to him, he made it on his own quick enough to manage to the bathroom.

He managed halfway through the space between the bathroom door and the toilet when the pressure in his lower stomach gave in. Brief relief quickly faded to welcome a new wave of panic. Liquid soaked his inner thighs, almost making him slip on the tile under his feet. He grabbed for a towel in an effort to clean himself, struggling to come to the reality that this was honestly happening now.

The heavy sound of Akihiko's feet tapping on the floor didn't go unnoted while he struggled to tidy himself. Stood at the doorway, his beloved watched for a second before he heard him rummaging through their room.

"Usagi?" Misaki piped up.

"Sit down while I double check what you'll need for the hospital."

Oh, right. They needed to be properly packed for his hospital stay. On shaky legs, Misaki seated himself down on the toilet, remaining there until the other came for him.

Getting from the toilet down to the car meant leaning on Akihiko, who in his defense did all the work to get Misaki and his bag of stuff down. They struggled to settle Misaki into the car but once he was in they were set to go. Akihiko scrambled for his phone to dial. Once it began to ring he held it to his ear using his shoulder so to have both his hands to drive out onto the main road. The younger watched him, struggling to keep his calm knowing they were about to meet their three children soon to say the least.

Calling their doctor up about the new situation came with some frustrated words Misaki knew they would be laughing about in the future. To think the great Akihiko Usami would go cursing at a doctor for making an honest mistake! Though, at the time, Misaki had his own choice words to yell when a sharp pain struck him. Cussing and causing a scene was, for now, meant for the pain coursing through his being.

Akihiko called up his brother-in-law after hanging up on the doctor, informing him the two of them were on their way to the hospital. It came as a surprise that Misaki's water broke already broke, nevertheless Takahiro agreed to meet them there. Manami would stay home with their sleeping son.

The next thing Misaki recalled was how distraught the trip from the car to the room he was to stay in- Until his doctor arrived. Both the most important people in his life were at his side while they be patient. Akihiko smiled and held his hand. They couldn't care less about public displays when their children were about to come into the world. Takahiro paced the front of the room, almost mirroring his little brother's own anxiety. He paused after almost twenty minutes to glance towards the two.

"What last name will the children have?" Takahiro asked, breaking the silence between the three of them. It wasn't an issue so much as it was something to discuss to pass the time.

This topic caught Misaki's interest. He remained laid back in the bed in an effort to rest while he could. "If we have at least one boy, he'll have our last name. Usagi and I haven't really discussed surnames."

"I wouldn't be against all three of them being Takahashis." Akihiko interjected to their amusement. His ever present pettiness was endearing when not vexxing.

"We should give your father at least one Usami." Misaki tried. "Maybe that will make him less pushy."

Wishful thinking or not, surnames and other familial connections were just enough to keep the three in good spirits before the time came. Within the next twenty four hours there would be three additions to both the Takahashi and Usami families.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the patience!  
> Admittedly, this chapter is short yet sweet. The next chapter is the last though!!

If he hadn't previously given enough thanks to the mother who brought him into the world, Misaki knew he would be doubling down on his gratefullness now. The time during the long c-section had him reeling over the tugs and pressure he felt despite the numbness. Yet he was so happy to be awake to hear the cries of his and Akihiko's children during their first breaths. One, two, three. He counted them with each different pitch of cry he heard. In the time between meeting their newborns and their triplets being escorted to the incubation unit, young father felt like everything was a blur before his eyes. Now he laid in recovery, freshly awake out of a short rest. The numbing solution began waring off not long ago leaving him feeling the ache of the stitches across his lower stomach. He glanced weakly about the room to find Akihiko sat with his head bowed, asleep. Catching up on sleep while they could was a good idea.

Too bad Misaki wanted nothing more than to see his children. Two girls and a boy, all three of them in NICU. When would he be seeing them again? He wasn't very sure. Premature infants needed to stay put for their health and he wasn't entirely sure what was alright to request and what wasn't. He shifted in the bed in a slow pace to keep the stitch work unbothered.

Waiting, he laid only a few moments when his nurse entered wearing a smile.

"Good morning, Takahashi-san. How're we feeling right now?" The nurse spoke up. She checked on his bandaging to ensure their hygiene as well as the presure they safely applied. She nodded to herself in confirmation at seeing him tidy.

"I'm alright," Misaki answered unconsciously. "I just. ."

Before the words could further their way out of his mouth a laugh bubbled out of his nurse. Smiling, she gestured to the door using a pen. "Let's get you some light medication so you can wheelchair over to visit the little ones."

Misaki perked up. Struggle to speak his mind be damned! This woman knew exactly what he as a newly father needed and he wasn't entirely sure if he could be thankful enough. He agreed, glad to chase the little pain pills down with a glass of ice water. Settling into the wheelchair provided caused some struggle but he was seated inside to see his children quicker than he expected. Low pain was well worth the effort! He glanced to the chair on the side of the room at hearing a groan to see Akihiko stirring awake.

Akihiko pulled himself from the chair with a grunt. "Going to see the kits?"

"Kits?" Misaki repeated.

"Baby rabbits. Like my nickname." Akihiko informed him through a lazy smile. He was at his side laying a hand on his.

Why didn't he think of that? Misaki missed such a cute nickname opportunity for their triplets! He refrained mentally scolding himself for landing a quick thinking man in the mean time. The nurse wheeled him from the recovery room, down a couple of hallways, and -after applying generous amounts of hand sanitizer- he and Akihiko were in the NICU unit peeking in at their three bundles of joy. Their small bodies lay on their backs, wrinkly and awkward for the world to bare witness to but Misaki could only see beauty in his little Angels.

Akihiko first spoke up, voice trembling. "They're just so little. ."

"They are. . !" Misaki gushed out only to begin sobbing. They made those! Three little pieces finally collected to finalize their beautiful life puzzle.

In their excitement to visit the triplets it occured to him how they hadn't signed the birth certificates or officially named their newborns. After being sewn up from the c-section and taken along to recovery, they really barely had much done legally. Misaki frowned, turning to face his lover as much as he could within the wheelchair.

"We must name them!"

Akihiko's eyes fell on him then, a slight glint lighting up his gaze. "You're right. We can sort that out once you're back in bed. Though. . . We can figure out their names before we write them. There are a few we had ready."

Nodding, Misaki looked towards their two daughters and son. They certainly had a child to share his brother's name no problem. Their daughters on the other hand? While there was some sorting out he could tell Akihiko had something on the tip of his tongue he couldn't wait to express. So his next words were of no surprise.

"I think. . . Pearl and Butterfly are lovely names for our daughters." Akihiko said with smiling lips.

There he went with his quirky ideas. As if he would deny his love, though the names did fit for who their father was in their own way. If he had it right, their names would be Takahiro Takahiro Takahashi the Second, and Pearl and Butterfly Usami. Or would they be Takahashis as well to avoid confusion? Misaki couldn't recall them coming to a real decision on the surname to use for all three. Then again, Akihiko wasn't the type to use his last name like weaponry. In the end of watching over their newborns laid up in the NICU, both parents were seated down to handle writing out the three birth certificates. By the time they finished out Misaki realized just how much his future husband appreciated a surname that wasn't his own. They had three new Takahashis.

Misaki sat back in his bed once eased back onto it. Having his blanket carefully tucked under his legs, he couldn't help chuckling despite the ache in his gut. Akihiko could baby him from time to time instead of being the recipient. Adoring the feeling of chaste kisses peppering his face, the shorter brunett basked in the light affection until it abruptly paused. He opened his eyes to find the other staring down at him. Why his beautiful fiance wanted to look at his unwashed face, dark circled eyes, and tangled and uncombed hair was beyond him. Yet he had no intention on scolding him. Not when it made his stomach feel as if it were flipping.

"You're a work of art."

Admittedly the compliment caught him very off guard. Him? Right then, a work of art? Misaki snorted while ignoring the heat spreading across his cheeks. Damn if he didn't appreciate it. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't go lying to your spouse, Usagi."

"What lies?" Came a genuinely offended response. Akihiko lifted the hand carrying his engagement ring, that plain little ring glinting in the not so complimenting ceiling lights above them, somehow still as gorgeous as if the day he received it on their restaurant date. He brought the hand to his lips and pressed kiss after kiss to the ring. "My husband is breathtaking. He is a kind, hard working and loving man. What is not beautiful about him?"

Misaki was at a loss. Not only did he not know what to say about being referred to as his husband so proudly but he was still shy about the words directed his way. He couldn't hold his gaze.

"Ehm. . . U, Usagi. ."

"You glow like a star about to burst."

"Usagi. ."

"You bring out the best in me."

"I only. . Like seeing you. . Do your best. ."

"You bring so much joy to my life."

Misaki tugged the blanket over his head in an effort to hide, only to find it had been in vain. The covers were pulled at gently until he let go. Smiling eyes greeted him to his embarrassment. Being better about affection hadn't readied him at all for the doting he took on then. Akihiko touched a hand to his hot cheek.

"Thank you for being you."

Damn the way his heart melted and left him unable to collect his words! No amount of processing could give him a proper way of verbally reciprocating. Misaki was left only being able to whimper. He touched his hand to Akihiko's on his cheek, let their foreheads touch. If he told his eighteen year old self he would end up engaged to his brother's eccentric best friend, as well as baring his children, he knew he wouldn't believe himself. Lucky for him this was his future and he was over the moon for what else was to come. They parted but only for Akihiko to aid him in moving over. Both of them laid in his hospital bed cradled in one another's arms, enjoying their alone time and rest while they could before chaos themselves arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. A lot of closing up and expressing how Misaki feels ending the pregnancy of his triplets.
> 
> Thank you so much to my readers and the commenters who inspired me to finish this! I loved coming back to Junjou Romantica and putting a new spin on an old fic idea.
> 
> Please accept this last chapter of Little Usagi!

Thank goodness for securing the last bit of a good rest they would be receiving in a while. Nurses and doctors alike were in and out of the room regarding the triplets as well as Misaki's own recovery. Akihiko did what he could to keep out of the hospital staff's way. Whether he simply sit to the side by the wall or leave the room a moment to avoid the high energy. Though, whenever their children were brought in for feeding as well as bonding time, he stuck close as he was allowed without smothering their other father. Per their special request, both of their families gave them a day before coming up to the hospital to visit to allow Misaki some time to rest and for the two of them to deal with paperwork in peace. Come the very next day, neither of their families could wait any longer to meet the new additions.

First to arrive in the late morning had been Takahiro, Manami, and Mahiro. They allowed Mahiro to carry in their gift consisting of a bouquet with a lucky charm attached to the ribbon around its middle. Wearing a proud smile as he handed the gift to his uncle, Mahiro had a question ready on his lips.

"Where are my cousins?"

Unable to resist laughing, Akihiko lifted a hand to ruffle the boy's dark hair. "They're resting right now. We can go see them in a moment, yeah?"

"Mhm. I need help going with everyone but we can't wait for you to see them." Misaki chortled.

Takahiro smiled over his son waiting with baited breath to meet his cousins. Though, he and Manami were just as elated to see their niblings. When the wheelchair was brought in and Misaki was settled within, they followed where Akihiko wheeled his partner. Manami and Takahiro exhanged glances of unspoken excitement. They couldn't be more proud of the two men, especially in Takahiro's case. To see his little brother grow into a man who was proud of the person he loved and the children he bared, it was enough to make him cry. Not that he would let anyone see any tears that may cloud his vision.

Misaki perked up in his seat at seeing the window to the NICU unit come into view. They could bring the lot of them to see so long as they remained on the safety of the outside, not bringing germs around the premature infants. Takahiro and Manami leaned in, lifting Mahiro to get a better look inside the glass between them and the triplets. Akihiko pointed out the three infants, referring to them by their names.

"There is Pearl, Butterfly, and Takahiro Takahashi." He turned to them, a proud smile gracing his face.

Taken back, Takahiro lifted his head in an attempt to confirm, finding he could just barely make out the kanji representing his and Misaki's Surnames. They were baby Takahashis! A major part of him expected them to turn to Usami, seeing how assertive the family tended to be. He rubbed at his eyes using one hand. A hand laid gently over his bicep catching him by surprise until he noted the French manicure. Manami smiled up at him in understanding. Family was of great importance to them, afterall. Managing to collect his words without tears in his voice, Takahiro spoke out.

"Those are really nice names. Did you have them all picked throughout the pregnancy?"

Misaki shrugged softly, saying nothing about those tears. It wasn't something he thought needed to be pointed out. "In a way. We knew for sure we would have a son named after you, though we had a few other names ready. Usagi really liked the names we gave our girls."

Akihiko nodded in agreement. He reached out for Mahiro, easing the boy into his hold so his parents could get a better look without squishing him on the glass. "My children can't go around carrying bland names."

Turning to stare from where he was settled in his uncle's arms, Mahiro browsed about to find the triplets again. He tugged a Akihiko's shirt. "So little!"

Akihiko laughed and ruffled his hair. "Mhm. They'll be little for a while. It will take quite some time for them to be your size."

Sitting back in the wheelchair, Misaki silently basked in the serenity of his family cooing over the newborns. The pregnancy had been more than worth it. He knew his and his beloved's were going into a pair of families who were happy to welcome them in. Misaki reached over only to find a hand waiting for him on the arm rest. He gladly accepted it with a soft squeeze, stealing a glance at Akihiko talking to the in-laws like he had always been meant to be a father. In a way it seemed he was. Or he had been shown he could be and therefore was eager to accept the role. He hoped his wonderful Usagi kept such a smile on his face when the Usami clan came to see the triplets at a later time.

After wheeling back to the room and ensuring Misaki had been seated safely in his bed the Takahashis continued to fawn over the three babies. Whether about how small they were from being born prematurely or Mahiro naming off the toys he wanted to share with his cousins. Manami teased their baby about needing to be protective of the little ones as the older cousin, making Misaki laugh. To the side stood Akihiko and Takahiro. While he spoke with Manami and Mahiro for a bit, he briefly noted the serious looks on the taller men's faces. What they were discussing, he had no clue and knew better than to pry. When the two parted to rejoin them he felt something was being kept specifically from him by the way an air followed them over. Manami seemed to be unable to feel the atmosphere unlike himself. Not that it mattered. Moments after the two returning to the conversation, Mahiro yawned from the upcoming nap he would need within the next hour.

"Thank you for having us," Manami smiled. She cradled her son on her shoulder in a light bounce. "We've been looking forward to visiting since you told us you were headed for the hospital."

Takahiro nodded in agreement. "We're not too far if you need us."

After a few quick hugs all around, the couple was left alone. In the quiet of the room Misaki shifted to curl up on his side. Akihiko pulled a chair to the side and sat in it. Now at his love's side, Akihiko held his hand with the palm upwards. Misaki caught on quick. He put his own hand over it, their fingers lacing in a soft squeeze.

The first to break the light silence was Akihiko. "Your brother gave me something earlier."

Misaki raised his brow but remained silent. The duller haired brunet continued after he brushed the pad of his thumb over the other brunet's knuckles.

"It's for you. Would you like to see it now?"

Curiosity piqued in the shorter. So that was why they were being all hush-hush earlier. Glad to have an answer as well as excited about receiving a gift, Misaki nodded his head. Akihiko reached into the inside of his coat pocket to retrieve the item in question. A short wait, but a very worthwhile one. Misaki stared confused at first. A ring? When he already wore one every day representing their promise to be wed- Felt strange.

"This is. . . A special person's wedding band." Akihiko began to explain. His words delayed a second and he collected his thoughts. ". . . Takahiro. . . Wants you to have your father's wedding band."

Eyes trained on the golden ring laid on the large, usually cold palm of Akihiko's hand had Misaki reeling. His father's ring? It wasn't as if he were ungrateful. Quite the opposite to it, especially considering this was as if Takahiro was showing their late parents' support for them. Vision blurring over in hot tears, Misaki gingerly poked at the metal band. Cold. He sniffled, unable to form the words he knew he should be saying. Wearing a smile across his face, Akihiko placed the ring in Misaki's hand and closed his fingers around the metal.

"Please accept this as the physical form of your family formally blessing our relationship."

The look of awe clung to his face for what must have been far too long. Akihiko watched his face wearing his concern openly. Did he overwhelm him choosing to gift him so soon, considering his hormones were still strong? He almost felt as if he may need to retract the present for a better time and place but Misaki began putting the ring on himself through tears. Misaki brought the hand to his chest, hugging it to his left breast. His parents were still with them in a way. He sniffled.

"Thank you, Usagi." Misaki choked out. The salty water blurring his eyes did nothing to stop the grin that broke out across his face. "I. . . I'm so glad to have such a thoughtful husband."

"You're very welcome, my husband." Akihiko smiled back, resisting a wave of glee wishing to burst from him. Of course they agreed to refer to each other as if they were already wed and yet the actual times they used it in rare moments made his heart soar.  
_____________

Perfectly on time as he must always be, the head of the Usami clan himself arrived first in the afternoon to see his son, son-in-law, and most importantly- his grandchildren. Three additions to the proud Usami family! He knew he and Akihiko had trouble connecting but he was so sure they would choose their name. The commoners that were the Takahashis were fine, though he felt their surname carried much more strength. Fuyuhiko stood in front of the door to wait for it to open. Giddy over this visit, the man struggled to contain his emotions. The smile sticking to his lips stuck even as Akihiko pulled the door open, greeting him formally.

"Welcome, father. Please come in." 

Fuyuhiko gratefully accepted and followed him in. Seeing a normally chipper person like Misaki bedridden, and wearing darkness under his eyes caught him off guard. He supposed he had no room to speak when he carried the triplets and had to heal from stitching. He clasped his hands in front of himself. Was there going to be a time he may be able to see the children in person? Admittedly, he couldn't wait to hold the little ones!

"Good afternoon, Misaki-kun." Fuyuhiko greeted warmly.

Misaki eases himself into sitting upright. Folding his hands neatly in his lap, he tried to somewhat look presentable. It shouldn't have been on his mind yet he knew how his in-laws were about image. He offered a smile. "Hello, Usami-san. We're so glad you could come to visit us!"

"Mhm." Akihiko nodded lamely in some sort of agreement. For the most part he still had several issues with his father's sudden desire to be involved in his life. Too much stung for him to fully forgive his father.

Regardless of the tension between his son and himself, Fuyuhiko wore his joy on his sleeve. He gestured lightly towards the door he just entered from. "Your brother and cousin won't be able to make it. They send their congratulations with me. Besides, I think I speak for all of us in saying it's wonderful to have the three additions!"

Nodding, Misaki hid his relief. Chaos tended to follow the Usamis so it was nice to know they would have more time to relax. He absently laid a hand beside himself, the corner of his mouth twitching at feeling his lover's cool hand connecting to his own. Brushing his thumb over the knuckles helped him keep at ease. He took a glance up at the clock hung up on the wall, checking the time. Oh! He turned his gaze back to Fuyuhiko. Soon the triplets were to be brought in for a short bottle feeding and bonding session. Every few hours the newborns were brought to their parents to ensure Misaki didn't experience negative effects after the birthing process.

"Go ahead and wash your hands," Akihiko spoke up. "The triplets will be here in a moment for their bottles. You'll be the first family to meet them out of the NICU."

Fuyuhiko perked up. He rushed to the bathroom connected to the room for a thorough hand washing. The first to meet the triplets? What must be an honour being given to him? His grin grew. He rejoined them in time to see the doctor and nurse carefully carrying the small infants into the room. The staff avoided him somewhat to prioritize Akihiko and Misaki bottle feeding. Holding one of the fussing infants, the nurse waited patiently for the first two to be fed so the third could follow up. Misaki glanced between the third triplet and his father-in-law, noting his joy to possibly hold one of them. He cleared his throat lightly.

"Do you think their grandfather could feed the third? It must not be nice to have to wait to eat." Misaki tried.

The nurse seemed somewhat unsure about giving over the premature newborn until the doctor gave his approval. Enthusiastic to assist, Fuyuhiko washed his hands a second time and his coat was discarded so he could roll up his sleeves. When his grandchild was eased into his arms he wasn't entirely sure what to expect, though it was nowhere near the tears that clouded his gaze. What was coming over him? He was never the type to cry! Attempting to blink them away helped bit by bit, so long as he focused on the smallness cradled against his chest. He noted how the infant hungrily ate away at the formula. Good thing he didn't have to wait much longer to eat. At least he timed his visit well enough to aid in this.

Staring down at the tiny face of his grandson, Fuyuhiko recalled how small Akihiko had been during his first few months on the Earth. He worried over him growing healthy. Nights of going without sleep to sit beside the crib to watch over his little one were more gratifying than countless stuffy meetings. Holding the child of his strong Akihiko was his living proof. Why did he doubt his boy over and over after continously being proven wrong? He supposed in a way he enjoyed how Akihiko acted in positive spite.

"His name is Takahiro," Akihiko spoke up. "After my best friend."

"Misaki's brother, right?" Fuyuhiko asked. It never hurt to be clear.

In response Misaki nodded his head. He had one of the girls carefully laid on his shoulder for a burping. "Usagi is holding Butterfly and this cutie is Pearl."

Fuyuhiko perked up. What lovely name for Usamis! "Ah, those are great. I like the way you two think!"

Taken aback by his father's warm words, Akihiko gawked. A compliment? He should expect them during the current situation and yet his heart soared at being acknowledged. He fixed his expression, took to softly yet firmly patting Butterfly's back. Little one took well to formula. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he noted Misaki smiling. If it were over enjoying time with their children or from hearing Fuyuhiko express pride in him he was unable to tell. It didn't make the compliment mean any less.

The visit lasted nearly two hours from pleasantries and attempts to skirt around the subject of surnames. Luckily the couple had been kind of prepared. Fuyuhiko left the two of them none the wiser. Pearl, Takahiro, and Butterfly were returned to the NICU for more resting after their full meal and bonding time. The couple were glad to have visits go well but being left alone was much better. Akihiko joined Misaki on the bed, taking his hand to trace over the lines on his palm. Misaki grinned. They could relax for a bit until the next bottle feeding. Alongside the times he enjoyed wheeling down to visit the triplets, of course.

He lifted his hand to Akihiko's cheek. Without so much as a warning the big dork of a man turned his head, pressing chapped lips to his palm. Love burst within his chest. This man was everything he wanted and more! Misaki tugged Akihiko gently towards him, humming when their lips met halfway. Cold mid-February frosted the window outside, but there in the hospital room Misaki and Akihiko's hearts couldn't be warmer.

They parted for the shorter to get his rest before the next bottle feeding. Recovering took most of his energy out of him. He gratefully took his rest in their free time. Days came to weeks, visits from family increased and Misaki grew restless. As much as he enjoyed the sleeping and not having to do anything he couldn't wait to take their children home. Odd as it felt he couldn't wait to experience nights of tiredness and the sound of the triplets crying. Beeping alongside the dull volume of the television were maddening.

Three weeks passed from the day Butterfly, Pearl, and Takahiro were born into the world. May eighth was there last day in hospital.Their weights were healthy enough, plus they were breathing easily on their own. Packing to go home came easy for the couple. Akihiko attempted all he could to do most the work for a stubborn Misaki, who made it difficult for him. The shorter brunett took full advantage of his incision healing well over. He made sure to help even after being asked to take a seat. Restlessness left him whining to help in any way. Lucky for his and his fiance's sake they were fully discharched. The five of them were headed home that afternoon.

Driving home, the couple talked much less than they checked on their three precious ones. Akihiko did his best to focus on the road ahead of him. In his defense, their green eyed babies were beautifully distracting! Arriving and making it up to their penthouse, bouquets and letters awaited them congratulating them on their new additions. Work and friends alike sent what they could by mail but the couple couldn't care much when they were finslly home. Akihiko may have been able to make trips back and forth, though he preferred the penthouse with his love home with him.

"Look, sweeties," Misaki cooed. Little Takahiro clung to his shirt, wetting a bit of the fabric. "Welcome home!"

Akihiko bounced a whiney Butterfly and a tired Pearl in his arms, a smile spread over his face. "A den perfect for our kits."

Misaki fought back a laugh to nod his agreement. The big bunny was having too much fun with his puns, huh? He dropped his bag by the door. A light gesture had Akihiko following him up the stairs to the nursery. Setting their children into their cribs took a moment. Juggling comforting, checking diapers, and double checking for hunger took much time when done three times over. Lucky for the two of them they were doing it together. They waited in the nursery until all three were for sure asleep. Nothing about laying them for their first nap at home was easy to say the least. They woke each other up a few times but forty minutes was enough for them all to go to sleep.

Plopping heavily in a heap over one another, Misaki and Akihiko silently basked in the familiarity of their bed underneath their combined weight. Akihiko draped an arm over the other with a sigh. Lazily blinking his eyes to a squint, Misaki took a moment to analyze the details in Akihiko's face. He began developing worry lines a lot worse lately. The big baby stopped smoking for the most part and yet the wrinkles he earned from the cigarettes he still smoke remained. His Usagi was beautiful. The puzzle they put together as a couple was breathtaking. He couldn't wait to glue it together to put on display to savour for years to come. Life came together in ita own way, complicated as it felt at first. Misaki couldn't be happier as he closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of Akihiko's breath evening out. They had a few minutes to sleep before Butterfly would begin a crying fit.


End file.
